Iced Coffee
by jychan
Summary: The Sequel To Cappuccino... Namikawa Akiko's back and wait. She's not an heiress already? She's studying in a Public High School already and not Ouran? Wait. What's the meaning of this! KyouyaXOC
1. The Song

jychan: Hello everyone! I missed you all! And here goes nothing! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The First Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_1. The Song  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, am going to a Public High School.

And no, there's no heiress to the Namikawa Zaibatsu already.

I'm not anymore the heiress to the Namikawa Zaibatsu, which has fallen for some weeks now and that's why, I am going to a Public High School.

As much as I dislike it, I have to go to a Public High School so that I could finish my studies. In which, hopefully, I could get to a University and finish college so that I could directly work and polish this distasteful life I already have.

You wanted to ask me why and what happened to the Namikawa Zaibatsu?

Oh. There is one thing I can say.

Remind me to kill the person behind the downfall of the Namikawa Zaibatsu.

And oh. It's none other than, my aunt herself, Yamazaki Akina.

And no, I don't know her at all. From what Otou-sama said she was an 'exiled' member of the family after selling off some properties of the Namikawa Family to its enemies. She was the eldest of the family. The most favorite daughter of my late Ojii-sama and Obaa-sama. But then, like I said earlier, when she sold off some properties, she was exiled from the family.

Exiled you mean? Exiled, meaning the black sheep. The one who everyone portrays anger and hate. Even Otou-sama who's very... hmmm.. what's the right word, obnoxious, seems to hate her for it.

I looked at the window. Wait a minute. Isn't that the sensei?

Why is he late?

Oh geesh. The sensei is so late.

This is why I hate going to schools like this. Even the sensei-tachi aren't punctual and conscious of the time.

"Namikawa-chan, have you finished your assignment?"

I turned to my side.

It was Ikeda Mayu.

"Hai, Ikeda-san."

"Mou, I so envy you Namikawa-chan. I had a hard time with my assignment. Although I was able to finish it."

She grumbled as I nodded.

Of course. I have taken up all these lessons in the past. When I was still in Ouran.

"You're so good in everything and you're so fluent with English!"

She added as I continued on nodding.

I also had to learn English before since I had to get used to speaking with it, if ever I get to speak with business partners, when I was still an Heiress, that is.

I sighed on the thought.

Why did that woman have to get back with us like this?

It's not our fault why she was banished from the clan.

Who in the world with a proper sane would be selling out properties, more or less, to enemies?

Geesh. What a baka person.

Baka onna.

I frowned.

"Eh? Namikawa-chan? Are you angry with all my grumbles?"

I was back to reality.

"Iee. I'm not. I was just listening to you patiently."

"Sou ka. Oh well, where's the sensei already?"

"Ah! Gomen nassai! Gomen nassai! Gomen nassai! I woke up late."

Baka sensei went in and all of us stood up and greeted him and sat down again, after his conscent,

Woke up late.

Is that even an acceptable excuse?

Seriously. I don't know with this people.

I was rather thinking that commoners hate to waste their time that's why they have instant kinds of coffee.

And what's more!

Shouldn't he speak in English since the subject's in English?

I sighed as I took my book from my bag.

I don't like it here. I have taken up all the lesson here already. Can't they just accelerate me or give me some diploma?

I'm getting tired here!

I sighed once again as I opened the book to the page assigned,

* * *

**Normal POV**

The day went by and Akiko was already bored with her classes.

"Namikawa-chan, would you read Paragraph 5, page 16 and also answer Question Number 1?"

The sensei called on Akiko, who reluctantly stood up and read,

**"Dogs are man's best friend. It is because they are the ones that humans could easily get along with. They are loyal to their owners and they also protect them from harm. They are also animals that would cause less harm. There are different of kinds of dogs.**

**Question Number 1... What is the misfit sentence? The answer is the last sentence. It is because it gets away from the subject or Topic Sentence which is the First Sentence or 'Dogs are man's best friend.'"**

She spoke in English as everyone was looking with awe on her.

"Beri gudo. Beri gudo."

The sensei said as Akiko rolled her eyes and sat down,

'What's with his English?'

She thought as she sighed,

The day continued fine and she was totally tired from the day. It was more exhausting than when she was in Ouran.

She went to the place where she had a part-time job. And yes, she does part-time jobs. Since, it is totally needed with how low their new income is.

"Okami-san, I'm so sorry for being late. I was in-charge of the cleaning today."

Akiko said as she went inside an instrument store,

"Maa, maa, Akiko-chan, it's OK. It's OK. I understand. And you already told me yesterday, right?"

"Ah, hai. I'll dress up now."

Akiko said as she went inside a room and dressed up in a casual attire,

"Saa, Akiko-chan, why don't you play the Piano or probably, the violin to loosen up. I'm sure you're quite tired. I also would want to hear different songs from you."

The lady said as Akiko took a violin from a case and played some songs.

* * *

Kyouya, who had just gone off from the Hosting, had to go to a store as the next day, Tamaki has decided to have the theme of Music. And so, he had to go to an old shop to buy some things or rather, instruments that they could use for tomorrow.

He heard some sound.

A faint sound from a violin, wherein the song that was played was rather familiar to Kyouya's ears.

_"Good. Now, I'll just play hmmm... Come Back To Sorrento."_

Kyouya remembered the title that she had once told them.

He went inside the store to see a girl playing.

And it was no ordinary girl.

It was the girl that he had been looking for a month.

"Eh? Kyouya..."

* * *

jychan: And that was Chapter 1! I'm back minna-san! And that was the first chaptie from Iced Coffee, the sequel of Cappuccino. How'd it go? The reason earlier was so much in general, noh! I'll try to expand it further in a matter of days... And also, the bold earlier was in English. OK?

* * *


	2. The Mocking

jychan: Hello everyone! I missed you all! And here goes nothing! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The First Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_2. The Mocking  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

_Recap  
_

_It was the girl that he had been looking for a month._

_"Eh? Kyouya..."_

_End Of Recap_

_

* * *

_

"Akiko..."

I heard my name being called by Kyouya.

I bit my lip.

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, no longer an heiress to the Namikawa Group, has just seen Ootori Kyouya after a month.

"Akiko-chan, I'll just be inside. You can just close the store by 6."

I nodded as I heard Okami-san, who went in the other room,

"Kyouya..."

I called as my vision got blurry,

Wait. I'm still in work.

"Irashaimaese. What can I do for you? Hmm. Let me guess, props for Hosting? Anou, eto, we have different instruments here and they're the best in town. Take it from my advise, after all, I play the violin and piano."

I told him as I placed the violin back to its case.

Suddenly, I felt something wrapped around my waist, which were Kyouya's arms,

"Kyouya!"

"You have no idea what I wanted to do after not seeing you for a month."

I felt his breath on my ears as I felt my cheeks go hot,

Seriously. He can really make me blush at this moment???

"Kyouya. Stop it. I'm still on my part-time job. Please. I'm not yet available."

I told him as I was trying to get out of his grip, which suddenly disappeared as he straightened his posture and pushed his glasses,

"So, what are you going to purchase then? As far as I know, the 3rd Music Room already has the piano for Tamaki."

I asked him as I went to get the list of instruments we have here, provided with the price,

"So, what are you going to purchase now, Kyouya?"

I asked him as he smirked,

"A ukelele for Hunny-senpai, A flute for Mori-senpai, A triangle for Haruhi. What do you think would suit the twins?"

He asked as I raised an eyebrow,

"Are you testing me, Kyouya?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

The twins. What would suit them?

Hmmm...

Aha!

"The cymbals. One cannot be played without the other."

He smirked at my answer and I tilted my head to a side,

"Interesting answer, Akiko. So, the cymbals, it is."

"Are you going to check out the instruments? I can get it if you want."

"No need. But it would do me a favor if I already have them."

I nodded and went inside the room and took out the ukelele and flute outside first, then went inside again and took the triangle and cymbals and went outside the room,

"So, there it is."

I saw him checking out the first two instruments,

"So, how are they?"

"They're the same as what you said."

"Rich people often buy their instruments here. Also us, back then."

I informed him as he nodded,

"I know, which is why I went here in the first place."

I sighed at his response and calculated the prices,

"The ukelele would be Y25,000, Y30,000 for the flute, Y14, 000 for the triangle and then, Y17,000 for the cymbals. So, Y86,000 all in all."

I told him as I calculated it on a calculator, so that I won't have any mistakes,

"Maa, ikka."

He said as he took out a checkbook and gave out a check with Y86,000 written on it,

"Sou ka. I hope this is dated today or perhaps, tomorrow, Kyouya."

I told him as he nodded at this,

"It is. You don't have to worry."

He said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes and placed the check inside the drawer,

"I heard that you're going out by 6."

He said as I turned to him,

"And so?"

"You know, it's not allowed for students to be having part-time jobs. You might want me to report you."

I sighed and asked him,

"And?"

"It's already 5:45. I'll be waiting for you."

I rolled my eyes and went inside the room, where Okami-san was.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Akiko was out by 6 while Kyouya was waiting for her,

"Waiting for me? That is so unlike you, Kyouya. Doing things without profits."

Akiko told him as the two started walking,

"So, it is."

He replied as he stopped halway while Akiko continued walking then soon paused as she realized that he stopped,

"You look good in a sailor fuku,"

He commented as Akiko widened her eyes,

"It's the first compliment I ever from you ever since I became a commoner."

She mocked at Kyouya, who replied,

"Oh?"

Akiko laughed at this and replied,

"Hai."

"You've changed, Akiko. You're much carefree now."

"Oh? Let me tell you this, Kyouya. Who would not change when yesterday you were an Ojou-sama, nonetheless, the heiress to the Namikawa Group and the next day, you became a Namikawa Akiko, moreover, a commoner."

Akiko replied as Kyouya nodded,

"I suppose."

"Kyouya, let's grab a bite or something. Wait. I forgot you're not used to fast-food restaurants,"

Akiko realized as she bit her lip,

"Why don't we then."

"Eh?"

He raised an eyebrow at this,

"Don't blame me if you get a problem with your stomach just because you ate in a fast-food chain,"

Akiko teased Kyouya,

"I already ate in a fast-food restaurant once."

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Hai."

"Sugoyi..."

She mocked at him as he rolled his eyes as they went in a restaurant,

* * *

jychan: And that was it! Short, neh! I'll update really really soon. I'll have to thank these people for their reviews!!! And also those who story-alerted and Added it to their Favorite List!!! And also to those who added me to their Favorite Author List... Oh my gosh. I feel so honored... ^_^

darkxXxflames: Eh? You can see it? What happens in the end??? I have no idea yet. Here's the update!

Katherine-The-Crowned: Hello! I hope you'll like this chapter. Yup. Kyouya has never seen Akiko for a month. And yes, I feel bad for Akiko. But she easily adjusted since she really had to or else she won't be able to survive. Oh here's the chapter and I made sure that there are KyouyaXAkiko moments here, although it's quite not much....

angeloflight0777: Yoshi! Hurray for the sequel! More problems for the author but joy to the readers.. LOL... I'll try updating soon. Really really soon.!

SmartOotori: Good? Thanks! Oh, it's OK. It's just like me, I read stories but I don't review... I only review sometimes... LOL... And yes, I live in the Philippines. I hope you're able to wait for a couple of days though...

starskies75: Hello there! I hope you were able to wait on what Kyouya will tell Akiko... And here's the update!!!


	3. The Farewell

jychan: Hello everyone! I missed you all! And here goes nothing! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The First Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_3. The Farewell  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"Irashaimaese. What will you order?"

The cashier said in monotone, that is before she saw my companion,

Well, after she did see my companion, she suddenly perked up.

Talk about a change in attitude.

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is here in a fast-food chain with none other than Ootori Kyouya.

Yes.

Him.

"I'll probably have iced coffee. Kyouya, what will you get?"

I asked him as he said,

"Wakarimasen."

"Geesh. 2 hamburgers and then, french fries. Make it large. Coke, as well."

I told the girl, who nodded and was occassionally winking at Kyouya, who seemed to be so annoyed,

Oh my gosh. This is a Kodak moment...

"I'll find a seat for us."

He said as I nodded,

Seriously. I bet he's so annoyed.

LOL.

Ber he does know that I'm making fun of him,

"That would be Y1585."

The cashier said as I sighed.

Matakun...

Letting me pay for the food.

I took out my wallet and got some bills and paid the food, took the tray and went to wherever Kyouya is.

Oooh.

It seems he's settled down on a table already.

"Maa, maa, and you had to let me pay."

I complained as I sat across him,

"Itadakimasu."

I said as I took a burger,

"So, how has life been for you?"

"Life for me? That's quite a question you have there. Oh well, it's been quite rough at first, but I've gotten much better with it. I was able to settle down quite good. But until now, I don't know where Otou-sama is."

I told him as I sighed then took a drink on my Iced Coffee.

"And oh, I got addicted to this drink. You know, Iced Coffee. It's quite good. A good alternative for Cappuccino."

I had to change the subject, and it seems I have since he was laughing, but what the heck..

"It's quite rude to laugh."

I narrowed my eyes playfully,

"You've changed Akiko."

"More of a commoner."

"I must agree."

"Too bad. Tamaki goes gaga over commoner things."

I reminded him as he smirked before biting to his burger,

"So, how are the profits going?"

"They are down, though. Back to same thing when you weren't in the Host Club yet. And it seems it'll go down more since Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai would be graduating soon."

"Sou desu ka."

"Tamaki constantly grieves over his daughter."

"Hai, Okaa-san."

I teased him while I nodded.

I guess, I should tell him this one now.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kyouya sighed at what she said as Akiko's expression changed to serious mode,

"Kyouya, after this meeting, I wish that all our connections would be cut off."

Akiko said as Kyouya took a sip on his Coke,

"I must admit this hurts a lot, but I have to. Honestly, I'm utterly confused. While all these things are happening, Otou-sama's gone. Until now, I have no idea on his whereabouts. Sometimes, I'd rather think that he's dead than always hoping that he'd be back."

She paused for a moment and continued,

"Gomen nassai, Kyouya. But, currently, I'm just so confused."

AKiko said as she paused once again and then added,

"What's more, you won't gain profits if you go out with me."

She faked a chuckle,

Kyouya said and sighed,

"Wakarimashta. I suppose you're right. This relationship of ours won't do us good, and instead, be a big loss and cause more confusion to us."

"Good, so, Kyou-no, Ootori-san, it was nice talking to you,"

"Likewise, Namikawa-san."

Akiko stood up,

"Sayonara Ootori-san."

"Sayonara, Namikawa Akiko."

Akiko ran outside at this while her tears were pouring down as the clouds were crying,

Kyouya pushed his glasses and said,

"She was the first one to say 'I like you' and the first one to say 'Sayonara'."

* * *

jychan: And that was it! Short, neh! I'll update really really soon. I'll have to thank these people for their reviews!!! And also those who story-alerted and Added it to their Favorite List!!! And also to those who added me to their Favorite Author List... Oh my gosh. I feel so honored... ^_^

Katherine-The-Crowned: You are so going to hate me for this short and angsty chapter. Gomen neh!!! The host club??? Probably soon, but not now...

staryskies75: Yup, it was cute, but this chapter was angsty, So, now it's not cute. LOL... I guess, Kyouyal likes her... That's just a guess...

lovetoanime: Yes they saw each other. But it was meant for goodbye.. I updated and I hope you won't hate me for making it angsty and short.

darkxXxflames: Eh??? Why?! Meanie!!! Anyways, i hope you won't hate me for this!!!

Serrina-chan: Really??? You got addicted to it??? Arigato! Oh, i hope this chapter was fine. it's so unexpected noh! last chapter, they were so sweet and the next chapter they break up. WOW. I have lots of ideas for Iced Coffee that i don't know how to suppress it... LOL... oh here's the chaptie!!! ja!!!


	4. The Plan For The Weekend

jychan: Hello everyone! I missed you all! And here goes nothing! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The First Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_4. The Plan For The Weekend  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"So, what's the answer to this question?"

I looked at the board to see that we were discussing about Linear Equations With Three Variables.

What the heck...

I learned that already in Elementary,

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, not an heiress anymore, is being questioned by the sensei about something related to the said subject,

Anyways, if x+y=4, y+2z=6, and 3x-z=4, what are the values of the variables...

Geesh. What a middle-school kind of question.

3x-z=4,

3x-4=z

y+2(3x-4)=6

y+6x-8=6

y+6x=14

-1(x+y)=4(-1)

-x-y=-4

hmmm...

x=2

2+y=4

y=2

2+2z=6

2z=4

z=2

"Therefore, the answer is (2,2,2),"

I said as the sensei nodded and grinned,

Geesh. What a boring day. Let me make a reflection on what I did yesterday.

Yesterday.

Yesterday was when I gave up on Kyouya. When I told him that I would not want to see him anymore and I would forget about him.

I sighed.

Now, look at me.

I'm like a glass that's been broken to pieces.

Honestly, I feel so bad today that I really didn't want to go to school, if not for Kyouko-san forcing me.

And yes, she's still with me.

She told me that she would never abandon the Namikawa Family, whatever may happen as she has pleaded her loyalty over our Family.

Sugoyi, neh...

I never thought Kyouko-san would be like that.

Anyways, I looked all around my room.

It's so boring.

Very much boring.

More boring than whenever I'd listen to girls consulting to me over their problems when I was still hosting.

Wait.

Where did that come from.

I shook my head and sighed.

I have to clear up my head from thoughts of Ouran and the Host Club.

I bit my lip and looked at my wrist watch.

It would be going to take forever until the bell rings.

Ughhh...

Why do I ever have to suffer.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A bit later the bell rang, which signified the end of class, which made Akiko sigh in relief, as her boredom was over.

"Maa, maa, Namikawa-chan, do you want to go with us?"

Ikeda Mayu asked the former heiress as she raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?"

"Eto, you see, there's this shop that I wanted to check, and I thought that if we could go together with Yamazaki-chan. Well, I already asked her and she said 'Yes'. But I also wanted you to come along,"

Mayu said as Akiko thought about it for a while but nodded and replied,

"That would be fine, I guess."

"But then, maybe you're not used to going to shops or such. Well, it's in the mall."

"No! It's fine."

"Well, you were an heiress, so maybe you're not used to it. So, it's OK."

"No, really. It's fine. After all, I already went to a commo- get together! I already went to a get-together."

Akiko said as she sweatdropped as Mayu raised an eyebrow,

"Namikawa-chan, arigato!"

"No problem!"

Akiko replied as she gave a host smile.

'I could get used to having new friends. After all, I had cut all my connections to Kyouya,'

Akiko thought as she smiled at the two,

"Namikawa-san,"

Akiko turned to the other girl, then raised an eyebrow,

"I assume you still don't know me. Well, I am the Yamazaki-chan, Mayu was referring to. Yamazaki Motoko. Domo."

The girl replied as Akiko nodded,

"So what can I do for you, Yamazaki-san?"

"You don't have to force yourself. It's OK. But as long as you have to promise that you have to forget about your 'previous' life, though."

Motoko told Akiko, who bit her lip and frowned a bit, but replied,

"It's fine, Yamazaki-san. Don't worry. I'll be able to move on, though. I'll really try my best."

"Sou desu ka... Oh well. Then I'll be expecting you fine this weekend. And your smile doesn't work on me. I can see beneath the facade."

She said as she left Akiko surprised,

'How would she know?'

She thought as she sighed,

'Oh well. All I have to do is get ready for the weekend.'

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Everyone listen up!"

Tamaki declared as all the Hosts gathered near him,

"Doushite ka, Tama-chan?"

Hunny asked before putting a slice of cake inside his mouth,

"We have yet to see a commoner's place! Or rather, they call it mall!"

'Damn rich bastards...'

Haruhi thought as the others went 'yay!' while Kyouya just said,

"This would be good for some data-gathering."

He smirked as Haruhi sighed in frustration,

"Do I really have to go with you, guys?"

She asked as she was met with puppy eyes by Tamaki,

'Puppy eyes. Typical.'

She thought as she sighed,

"Hai. Hai."

"YOSHI! Now that my daughter has approved of her coming with us, all of us shall go to that commoners' mall that I have just discovered on the Weekend!!!"

Tamaki said as the others went 'Yay!',

* * *

jychan: And that was it! Short, neh! I'll update really really soon. I'll have to thank these people for their reviews!!! And also those who story-alerted and Added it to their Favorite List!!! And also to those who added me to their Favorite Author List... Oh my gosh. I feel so honored... ^_^

To those who didn't understand about earlier. Commoner in Japanese means heimin. So, when Akiko was about to say hei. She remembered to not insult her classmates so she said only hei. Hei means get- togethers... So, i guess that's it.


	5. The First Encounter In The Mall

jychan: Hello everyone! I missed you all! And here goes nothing! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The First Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_5. The First Encounter In The Mall  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"Namikawa-chan! What do you think of this shirt?"

A brunette girl, A.K.A. Ikeda Mayu, asked me as she held a yellow shirt,

It's very... what's the right word...

"Eto, I guess it's kinda flashy."

I told her as she nodded at my comment,

"Oh well! Off to find another shirt!"

She said as she rummaged on the other bundle of shirts,

I sighed.

This is going to be a long day.

"Maa, maa, Namikawa-san, I hope you'll get through. The first time I went out with Mayu was kinda tiring. We were on a department store then. Luckily, your first time has to be in a store."

I turned to see that it was Yamazaki Motoko who spoke to me.

"Ah, I see... Then, I have to try to get used to it, then."

I replied as she nodded,

"I bet that you're not used to this when you were still an heiress, noh? Instead, you're the one who looks for those clothes."

She said as I widened my eyes on surprise.

How did she know that I'm kinda like that?

"Ah hai... Although I do not take that long."

I replied as she nodded,

Wait. Now that reminds me of one thing,

"Wait, Yamazaki-san, is it OK for you to just call me Akiko? Namikawa-san is used for my father. And it's too long."

I told her as she replied,

"Then, Motoko, it is."

I nodded at her decision to let me call her by her first name,

"Maa maa! Namikawa-chan! Yamazaki-chan! What do you think? Should I get the blue one or black one?"

Ikeda-san asked as she held a blue shirt with the words: No boyfriend since birth, and a black shirt with the words: Fine!

I sighed,

This is really going to be a long day for the three of us.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Waa!!! There's a pet shop at the 2nd floor! Let's go there! I have to buy something for Antoinette!"

Tamaki said as the others nodded while Haruhi muttered,

"Do I really have to go with you?"

"Of course, my daughter! You have to! After all, it's a day for us to celebrate!"

"Eh? What celebration?"

"Celebration for me, finding another commoners' mall!"

Tamaki said as the others clapped at his response as Haruhi muttered,

"Damn rich bastards..."

"Maa, maa, Haruhi, if you do come with us here in the mall and manage to tour us around, then I can minus your debt by a couple of percent..."

Kyouya said as Haruhi thought,

'Just one tour around this mall and I can get a minus from my debt. Should I or not?'

"Let's go now, my daughter! Let us flee to the other floors of this commoners' place called the Mall!"

Tamaki said as the others nodded at his response as Haruhi spanked her forehead,

* * *

**Meanwhile at the other side of the Mall...**

"So, where are we supposed to go now, Ikeda-san? Motoko-san?"

Akiko asked as she tied her hair into a ponytail,

"I suppose we should go home already. Is that fine Ikeda-chan? Akiko-san?"

Motoko said as Mayu shrugged at her answer, but then said,

"Wait a minute! Why do the two of you call each other by your names! That's unfair! Why do you still call me by my last name and I call you by your last names!"

Motoko and Akiko raised an eyebrow at Mayu's words,

"Eh? Ah, you can call me by my name, then."

Akiko said as Motoko nodded and said,

"The same as what Akiko-san said."

Mayu perked up at their responses and said,

"Thanks a lot, Motoko-chan! Akiko-chan! I'm really the happiest person in the world! Who's game for the pet shop? I have to buy something for Murasaki-chan!"

"Murasaki-chan?"

Akiko asked as Motoko told her,

"It's her dog. Murasaki. As in the color."

'Thank Kami, I'm not a dog.'

The two girls thought as they followed Mayu, who was in Cloud 9,

"Maa, maa, Motoko-chan! Akiko-chan! We have to hurry or we won't be able to reach the pet shop! We have to hurry!"

Mayu told the two girls as the two girls sighed,

"So, Motoko-san, why do we have to hurry?"

Akiko asked the black-haired girl,

"I don't know with her. She has this habit to make sure that we get to a place very fast."

Motoko replied as Akiko sweatdropped at Motoko's answer,

"We're here already!"

Mayu said as the three of them went inside the pet shop,

"So, my daughter! What would suit Antoniette? Would it be a red leash or a brown leash?"

"Tono, since Antoinette would be a dog, then probably a brown leash since he suits to that color."

'Weird. Why does it seem that I hear Tamaki's and the twins' voices here...'

Akiko thought as Motoko looked at her and asked,

"Is there a problem, Akiko-san?"

"N-None! Nothing at all!!!"

Akiko replied as Motoko nodded,

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are right, Tama-chan! Brown does compliment your dog! Neh, Usa-chan?"

'OK. It is confirmed that the Host Club are here. But what the heck are they doing in this mall? Much less, in a pet shop?'

Akiko thought as she bit her lip,

"Don't deny it, there's something wrong, Akiko-san. Don't worry, I won't tell Mayu-san."

Motoko told Akiko with a wink as Akiko replied,

"Thanks, Motoko-san. It just seems there are people here that I have to hide from."

Motoko nodded at this and said,

"Just act calm. Act as if you don't know them. That would do at the least."

Akiko nodded at the black-haired girl's suggestion and acted as what she suggested,

"Akiko-chan! Can you get that pink leash over there?"

Mayu asked the brown-haired girl as Akiko nodded at this and took a pink leash, but since there was someone near there,

"Sumimasen. But can you get that pink leash over there?"

Akiko asked the person near the pink leash, who took it and gave it to her,

"Ah, thanks by the... No way."

Akiko said as she looked at the person who gave her the pink leash, none other than, Ootori Kyouya.

She swallowed.

_"Act as if you don't know them."_

She remembered Motoko's words as she took the leash from Kyouya and turned around and gave the pink leash to Mayu.

"Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm."

She whispered to herself as Kyouya was still looking at her, but seeing that she was less-like to turn back, he sighed and turned back to Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club.

'So they really are here! K'so!!!'

Akiko thought as she closed her eyes,

"Chotto matte kudasai! Akiko-chan! Mayu-chan, I'll just pay these two leashes, OK?"

Mayu said as she took the violet and pink leashes,

"Ah hai! Make it faster!"

Akiko told Mayu, who winked and nodded at her,

Akiko sighed as she slumped back at the wall,

"This is disaster. This isn't happening at all!"

She muttered as she closed her eyes,

"What's a disaster?"

Motoko asked as she looked at Akiko,

"The people I was trying to avoid saw me. OK, it was one of them, but it's the person who I was trying to not see."

Akiko whispered back as Motoko nodded at her answer,

"I see... Then, that must be a disaster, then."

"Thanks for the comfort."

Akiko replied sarcastically as Motoko replied,

"No problem."

"Wisdom from Yamazaki Motoko..."

Motoko snorted at Akiko's remark.

"What's taking Mayu-san so long?"

Motoko asked as she slumped at the wall, as well, not knowing what happened to their other brunette friend.

* * *

jychan: And that was it! Short, neh! I'll update really really soon. I'll have to thank these people for their reviews!!! And also those who story-alerted and Added it to their Favorite List!!! And also to those who added me to their Favorite Author List... Oh my gosh. I feel so honored... ^_^

And oh, murasaki means violet. I'm sorry to those who I haven't replied the last time!. I had small time.!!!

anna: I'm sorry for not replying last chapter! Yup, chapter 3 was a very sad one...!! I must agree... I was really sad and very down when I was writing the said chapter!!!

Serrina-chan: I'm fine, thank you! I'm so sorry for the small chapters, because I wanted it straight to the point.. But this chapter is 1,600+ words... So, is that fine???

darkxXxflames: Are you OK now??? Hopefully you are.. Oh well... I hope you're OK with this chapter... But it's not the end yet! Don't worry!!! And yes, they met each other.. So, i'm afraid, Akiko might not easily recover since she just saw Kyouya... How torturous can that get!!!

lovetoanime: Who said that Kyouya won't see her again? They saw each other in this chapter!

Katherine-The-Crowned: Thanks! Sorry for not replying in the last chaptie... Had less time... I had to update with Bumped first... Oh well, anyways, concerning with Akira-san... I don't where is he... But it's going to be revealed in a few chapters... Or maybe in the later chapters... For the adventures? A never-ending-waiting for Mayu-chan to choose clothes.. and Kyouya and Akiko saw each other!!!

Anariel '91: I'll try to have something good for the next chapters, but not this time... They just broke up!!!

Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th: Yo! And yes, they collided with each other, although it's just Akiko and Kyouya... The Host Club? probably next chapter... What really happened and what about that aunt will be revealed in the later chapters... But not now... Now isn't the right time yet...

i'mnotinsane13: Yep. Poor Kyo-chan... But they're gonna reconcile... Probably... But they saw each other in this chaptie...

HBP12: Yes! They saw each other! And yes, more host club on the next chaptie...!!! Is that oK???


	6. The Meeting With The Twins

jychan: Hello everyone! I missed you all! And here goes nothing! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The First Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_6. The Meeting With The Twins  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

I glanced left and right. I have to be careful or else I might bump into other people.

Moreover, the Host Club!

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, am trying to hide from the Host Club inside this Pet Shop.

Aside from which, I hope Mayu-san is fine and that she could finish paying more faster.

I can't believe it.

It's OK if I bump into anyone else, but earlier, does it have to be Kyouya?

I can do anything to atone for my sins, just don't let me see him.

I'm afraid. OK? I'm afraid.

I'm scared that my old feelings for him might resurface. And then, you know what happens then. So no need to clarify on that.

Anyways, I'm hoping that Motoko-san would also not bump into anyone from the Host Club, as she followed Mayu-san to see if she was already finished or anything.

I sighed.

What's taking them so long?

"I didn't know that you had a dog and having the said dog wearing a pink leash."

That voice.

_K'so!!!_

I swallowed and sighed, before turning around to see him. **HIM.**

"And you are?"

I asked him, pretending to not know him.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget, we have cut all our connections towards each other, Namikawa. Perhaps I'll have to introduced myself once again. Ootori Kyouya. Pleased to be your acquaintance."

He said as he smirked,

How evil could he get?

Does he even have to do something like that? When I said that all our connections were off then, I meant that I won't have to see him again! I don't need to see him anymore.

"Is that so? I am Namikawa Akiko. Pleased to meet you as well. Damn it. Kyouya, what the heck is with you that you had to introduce yourself again?"

I said as I frowned and narrowed my eyes as he chuckled,

What the...

"You said that all our connections would be off. Then, I would like to introduce myself once again, so that I could gain a new connection to you."

He said as he pushed his glasses,

I sighed and told him,

"About that time, what I meant wa-"

"I know."

So he knows.

"So you knew? Then, why do you have to talk to me once again? Why do you have to gain a second entrance to my life once again when I threw you out already?"

I told him as I closed my eyes, hoping that this was all a dream. That me, being thrown out of my life as an Heiress to the anticipated Namikawa Group was just a nightmare. Hoping everything was all a nightmare and I can still wake up from the said dream.

I bit my lip.

"Because you're interesting."

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"By interesting, what do you mean by that?"

He gave out a smirk as he turned around,

"Chotto matte! Kyouya! Don't leave me hanging!"

I shouted at him as he was walking away from me.

It seems he won't hear me anymore. But heck, why am I chasing him?

Screw him. Now, it seems I'm chasing after him.

"Akiko-chan!"

I glanced at my side and saw Mayu-san and wait.

Isn't that...

"Akiko-senpai?"

Damnit. It's one of the twins. More specifically, hmmm... Kaoru?

"Eh? Hitachiin-kun knows Akiko-chan?"

"Ah hai. Akiko-senpai, is that you?"

I sighed and nodded,

"Saa, tono would be glad if he saw you. He's been a wreck since he found out that his daughter was out of Ouran. Especially Kyouya-senpai."

"Eh?"

"Just joking. But it seems Kyouya-senpai became more of a Shadow King..."

Kaoru said as I sighed at this,

"Matakun... Kaoru..."

"So, Mayu-san why are you with Kaoru? And Kaoru, where's Hikaru, by the way?"

I asked them as Mayu-san replied first,

"Eto, I bumped into him and then, it seems his other twin, Hitachiin Hikaru was lost."

"Lost? What do you mean by lost, Kaoru?"

"I don't know where Hikaru is? My other twin is gone. Maybe we won't see each other again!"

Kaoru said as I sweatdropped at his answer, but Mayu-san was in tears,

"Don't worry, Hitachiin-kun, we'll find your twin brother!"

Mayu-san said with determination.

Now, I am really going to bump into more Host Club members!

K'so...

But wait...

"Mayu-san, didn't you bump into Motoko-san?"

I asked her as I noticed that the black-haired girl was gone,

"Eh? What do you mean by Motoko-chan? Wasn't she with you earlier?"

She asked as I bit my lip, sighed and replied,

"That means she's lost."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So, where do I go now?"

Yamazaki Motoko was walking around the Pet Shop when she bumped into a redhead,

"Itaii. Watch where you're going."

"Sumimasen. I was simply wandering around. It seems I was wondering where to go now..."

Motoko said as she looked at the boy that she bumped into,

"Oh? So, where are you going to go now?"

The boy asked as Motoko shook her head,

"Shame on me. I got lost. But oh well..."

Motoko said as she started walking as she stood up, when the boy was laughing,

"Eh? Isn't it rude to laugh at someone when you're lost yourself?"

Motoko asked as she narrowed her eye on the boy, who twitched at what she said at the last part of her sentence,

"I-I'm not lost! I was just wandering around. Trying to look for my brother."

"Oh? Is that so? Why don't you go to the Information Center and report for a Lost Brother."

"But how could I go to the Information Center, when I'm stuck here."

"Ah yes. How could I forget, noh. Just kidding. Excuse me first."

Motoko said as she started to walk,

"Wait. Would you want to go together?"

The boy asked as Motoko turned her head to him,

"Eh?"

"I mean, you might get lost. And then, you know, maybe we could get out faster."

The boy said as he blushed from embarassment as Motoko was tempted to chuckle at his embarassment,

"I guess that's fine."

Motoko decided as the two started to walk together,

"Hitachiin Hikaru."

"Eh?"

"That's my name. What's yours?"

"Ah me? Should I give it to you? You're a stranger."

Motoko teased Hikaru as he twitched at what she said,

"Just joking. My name's Yamazaki Motoko. Weird name, noh."

Motoko said as Hikaru nodded at what she said,

_Go-sen mairu hashite, iki wo kira-_

Hikaru opened his phone to see that it was a certain blonde senpai who was calling,

"Moshi moshi, tono. What's the problem?"

Hikaru asked as there was a loud noise from the phone,

"Where are the two of you? I was trying to contact you earlier, but you were not answering at all! Perhaps you have gone home already!"

Tamaki's wailing voice was heard from the phone,

"Iee. I'm still here in the Pet Shop. Is Kaoru with you?"

"Eh? Kaoru? Isn't he with you?"

"So you mean, he's lost as well?"

"Tsk. Where are you, by the way?"

"We're here in a commoner's restaurant, WacDoralds."

"Oh? WacDoralds? Where's that tono?"

"Just around the Mall. We'll wait for you here, Hikaru. Ja!"

The phone went off as they were still walking around,

"So, your friends are at WacDoralds?"

"Ah hai. So, where are we to go now?"

"It seems we're near already. I can see the Entrance Sign from here already."

Motoko said as Hikaru nodded at what the black-haired girl said,

"By the way, where can we find that commoner's restaurant called WacDoralds?"

Hikaru asked as Motoko looked at him,

"You can't possibly be the son of the owner of the Hitachiin Group, are you?"

"Actually, I am not."

Hikaru replied with a hint of irony,

"Ah. I see. So you're a bocchama, then. A rich boy."

"Got any problem with that?"

"Iee. I also have a friend who was a former ojou-sama."

Motoko said as Hikaru looked at her,

"Eh?"

"Yup. She was a former ojou-sama. But oh well... Anyways, I guess this it, Hitachiin."

"Arigato Yamazaki."

"HIKARU!!!!"

"MOTOKO-CHAN!!!"

The two turned to see Mayu and Kaoru running near them,

"Kaoru. There you are. Tono and the others are waiting in WacDoralds."

"WacDoralds would be on the first floor."

Motoko said as she thought about it for a moment,

"Akiko-senpai?"

Hikaru recognized the brunette girl, who sighed as soon as the other redhead recognized her,

"Hitachiin Hikaru."

"Hissashiburi, senpai."

"Surprise. Surprise. So, you knew the friend that I was talking about."

Motoko said as Hikaru nodded,

"Kaoru, let's go now. We have to go to WacDonalds. The others are there."

Hikaru said as Kaoru nodded,

"Others? So you mean, Akiko-chan's other friends are there? So good! Akiko-chan, let's go to WacDonalds, as well! I want to meet your friends!"

Mayu said to Akiko's contradictness to not see the other people from the Host Club, and so, she looked at Motoko, hoping she would disagree with Mayu's decision,

"Why don't we? It's also so that Hitachiin Hikaru here would not get lost. Noh? I'm also hungry as well."

Motoko said as Akiko sighed in defeat,

"I suppose..."

* * *

jychan: And that was it! I'll have to thank these people for their reviews!!! And also those who story-alerted and Added it to their Favorite List!!! And also to those who added me to their Favorite Author List... Oh my gosh. I feel so honored... ^_^ Hopefully, the characters were not OOCs... T-T Forgive me if they were!!! The rest of the Club would be seen next time... So sadistic, noh??

Katherine-The-Crowned: They saw each other again! Kyouya and Akiko saw each other again... LMAO... Oh, I could imagine what happens in the next chapter... But oh well.... I'm a sadist... That's it...

anna: Oh, the twins found her! In the next chapter, everyone sees her!!!

Serrina-chan: How did you know? LMAO... Brilliant guess! And you're right! But she doesn't know and it seems Motoko slightly knows, but I don't know if she knows that it was the Host Club that Akiko was trying to avoid...


	7. The Rest Of The Club At WacDoralds!

jychan: Hello everyone! I missed you all! And here goes nothing! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The Seventh Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_7. The Rest Of The Club At WacDoralds  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, formerly an heiress to the Namikawa Group, is being dragged by my new friend, Ikeda Mayu, towards WacDoralds, where the rest of the Host Club, my former clubmates and friends were.

Kami.

Help.

Me.

"Akiko-chan! Akiko-chan! How are your friends? Are they good?"

Mayu-san asked as she looked at me and anticipated for my answer,

How should I say reply to her?

Should I tell her that one is an obnoxious person, a cute-and-short-boy-but-is-the-oldest-among-us person, a Shadow King, an androgynous female, and a silent and stoic person?

Well, Mayu-san and Motoko-san have already met the devious twins, so, that's why I only described Tamaki, Hunny-senpai, Kyouya, Haruhi and Mori-senpai, respectively.

But should I really tell Mayu-san that kind of answer when she's waiting for my answer?

Kami, help me.

Please.

"Eto, they're good."

At the least.

"Eh? That's great! I'm sure we're going to be good friends then! Isn't that great, Motoko-chan?"

She said as I sighed.

That was a bad answer, after all.

"I suppose. But they're supposed to be a bocchama-tachi and an ojou-sama, right, Hitachiin-san-tachi?"

Motoko-san asked the twins, who replied,

"Hai, but one wrong answer. There isn't an ojou-sama with us. Haruhi's a commoner."

"I see... But wow. A commoner in Ouran, right?"

Motoko-san asked as I told her,

"There's a scholarship program for normal students like us. Too bad, when I was in Ouran, I was never number 1... It's because of that Shadow King who's the top student of the 2nd Year."

"Shadow King?"

She asked,

"That would be Ootori Kyouya. A former classmate of mine. The Vice-President of our Club, the Host Club."

"Host Club? Akiko-chan? Don't tell me..."

"NO. It's not like that."

I clarified Mayu-san's thoughts,

That would be absurd.

"It's just us, giving some time, talking to them. Then, they pay us in turn."

I explained as Motoko-san and Mayu-san nodded,

"Yamazaki-san, Ikeda-san, do you know that Kyouya-senpai is currently on a relationship with Akiko-senpai?"

_K'so...._

"Eh? Really? I never knew Akiko-chan had a boyfriend!"

"Wow. You have a relationship with an Ootori boy? And moreover, the top student of the 2nd Year? Wow!"

"Urusai. It's not currently. It's supposed to be 'had a relationship' or 'was on a relationship'. Either would do."

I replied as I was greeted by stares from the four of them,

"What?"

I asked,

"No way! Kyouya-senpai and Akiko-senpai broke? You were like the 'perfect' couple in Ouran!"

The twins said as I rolled my eyes on their over-exaggerated supposed-to-be-compliment,

"Perfect couple? Wow. That's just great Akiko-chan! But why?"

Mayu-san asked as I sighed and replied,

"Because we're not the perfect couple. OK? My status has degraded. So, how are we supposed to be the perfect couple. And we weren't the perfect couple from the start. Heck, we always argued. Damn that Shadow King and his smirks."

"Smirks?"

"Yes. Him and those smirks of him that makes him look more sexier. Heck. Damn him and his smirks."

I muttered as I continued walking,

"I didn't know that you thought that my smirks were sexy, Akiko."

"Right. Kyouya, you never kne- Wait a minute."

My smirks?

_K'so!!!!_

"Shimatta..."

I cursed out loud as I turned to see Kyouya, smirking,

Damn it...

I breathed in and out.

"Why the heck are you here? And wait a minute. Weren't you supposed to be in WacDoralds with the others?"

I asked the damn, sneaky, Shadow King.

Damn it...

"Tamaki told me to look for the twins, who I saw with you and these two girls, who should be your friends, neh, Akiko."

I rolled my eyes on his reply,

"Atashi wa Ikeda Mayu! Hajimemashite, Ootori-kun."

Mayu-san introduced herself as Kyouya nodded,

"Yamazaki Motoko. Dozo yoroshiku."

"Ah. Ore wa Ootori Kyouya. Domo."

Kyouya said as the two girls nodded,

Geesh. Does he have to introduce himself to Mayu-san and Motoko-san?

"Matakun... Do you have to go with us?"

I asked him as I frowned,

"Well, the twins after all, are with you. And it seems you are also going to WacDoralds with your friends."

I rolled my eyes as he sighed, while we went inside WacDoralds,

"Let's go order now."

I told Mayu-san and Motoko-san who said good-bye to the twins and Kyouya,

"Ja neh, Ootori-san, Hitachiin-san-tachi."

Motoko-san said,

"Ja neh, Ootori-kun! Hitachiin-kun-tachi!"

Wow. It seems the only difference would be the -kuns' and -sans'.

Wow.

"Burger and Cola."

I told the cashier as she nodded,

"Hotdog on a bun and a light Cola!"

"I'll have Burger and Cola."

Mayu-san and Motoko-san ordered, respectively, as the cashier nodded,

I gave out some cash equal to how much the amount was for my burger and cola. It was a dutch treat, after all.

"Okaa-san! Kaoru! Hikaru! Over here!"

That was Tamaki. I cannot be wrong.

"Kyou-chan! Kao-chan! Hika-chan! What took you so long! You try their cake here! It's good!"

Hunny-senpai.

"Tono! Hunny-senpai! Minna-san! We got lost around. By the way! We saw Akiko-senpai."

Shoot. I have got to hide now.

"Thank you! Come by once again!"

The cashier said as she handed out our food.

I have to go now before Tamaki sees me!

"Motoko-san, Mayu-san, I had a great time here,"

"Eh? You saw my other daughter? Where? Where?'

"Eh? But why so early Akiko-chan?"

"Aren't you going to eat your burger and drink your cola?"

"I'd love to but-"

"AKIKO-CHAAAAANN!!!!"

Shoot. Too late.

I was hugged by the obnoxious president of the Host Club, before I could step on a side so that he cannot hug me, but too late.

"Where have you been my daughter? Daddy has been looking all over Japan for you! But, Okaa-san told me that you would be fine, so that's why I never bothered..."

I looked at my other Mayu-san and Motoko-san, who had a surprised and amused look on their faces, respectively.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Akiko sighed upon seeing her friends reactions.

"Akiko-chan! Daddy really really missed you!"

Tamaki told Akiko, who was not responding anymore in shame,

"I heard from the twins. So, Tamaki, will you please release me? And where the damn heck is Okaa-san? Kyouya! Get this obnoxious blonde away from me!"

She called on the Shadow King, who was smirking on a side,

"Maa, maa, Tamaki, you heard her."

Kyouya said as Tamaki followed and released Akiko,

"That's good. Now, Mayu-san, Motoko-san, this is Tamaki."

"Are you Akiko-chan's friends? Nice to meet you! I'm Suoh Tamaki! Dozo yoroshiku!"

Tamaki said with his usual smile, which made the two girls blush,

"Atashi wa Ikeda Mayu! Hajimemashite, Suoh-kun!"

"Yamazaki Motoko. Domo."

The two girls introduced theirselves as Tamaki nodded,

"Why don't we sit on another table! Come on!"

Tamaki said as he dragged the three girls to a table where Hunny, Mori and Haruhi were.

"Aki-chan! Aki-chan! Hissashiburi!!!"

Hunny said as he went near Akiko,

"Hissashiburi Hunny-senpai! Seeing you here, I guess you're fine."

Akiko said as she sat beside one of the available seats,

"Haruhi. It seems you're fine there. So, how's life so far? Have you paid it all off?"

Akiko asked the younger girl, who replied,

"Iee. It seems it's just getting bigger."

"I see... That's quite bad. Oh well. You already had half a year with them, so, you'll still be able to survive. Anyways, still the top 1 student of the 1st year, as usual?"

"Ah hai."

Akiko sighed and said,

"If I was just intelligent, like you, Haruhi, then I'll be able to enroll to Ouran as a scholar, but too bad, back then in Ouran, I only remained in the Top 10 students, and not more than that. But, probably if I... That would not do. Things a Shadow King does. Heck, I can't even imagine why Tamaki's the Top 2 of our batch."

The others sweatdropped on what Akiko muttered,

"Eh? That's mean, my daughter!"

"Whatever, Tamaki. Geesh... Oh well, so, Mori-senpai, you're still in the kendo club as usual?"

Akiko asked the stoic and silent senpai who nodded,

"Sugoyi... Oh well... AH. By the way, these are my friends."

Akiko introduced Mayu and Motoko, who settled on some seats,

"Atashi wa Ikeda Mayu! Dozo yoroshiku!"

"Yamazaki Motoko. Domo."

The two introduced themselves as the others nodded and said,

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni! Hunny for short! Yoroshiku! Mayu-chan! Moto-chan!"

"Eto, 'Moko' would be much better..."

"Nnnn!!! Moko-chan! Mayu-chan! You want some cake?"

Hunny asked as the two shook their heads,

"Watashi wa Fujioka Haruhi desu. Hajimemashite, Ikeda-san, Yamazaki-san."

"Mayu-chan would be fine, Haruhi-chan!"

"I see..."

"Ore wa Morinozuka Takashi. Yoroshiku. Mori would do."

"Dozo yoroshiku, Mori-kun."

There was a cough behind Akiko, who turned around and saw Kyouya,

"What's the matter?"

"You're sitting on my chair, Akiko."

"There are other seats available where you can seat on, Kyouya."

"That is if there are still more seats available."

"Eh?"

Akiko looked around the table and saw that even if there was one space available, there were no seats available.

"Is that the problem? Oh, it's OK. I'll just go already. After all, I planned to go already earlier. It was just Tamaki saw me before going. Motoko-san, Mayu-san, it seems you're OK with the Host Club, so I'll go already. Ja, minna-san!"

Akiko said as she stood up and took her burger and cola,

"Aki-chan! Aki-chan! Don't go yet!"

'Must not fall for Hunny-senpai's doggy eyes... Too late...'

She thought as she looked at Hunny's expression,

"Eto... Senpai, there aren't any more seats available..."

Akiko said as she looked for a way to go home already,

"Aki-chan, I'm pretty sure Kyou-chan won't mind if the two of you share one seat, neh?"

Hunny said as the others choked on either their burgers or drinks, while Akiko went

"Eh?"

"I guess there's no problem to it, then. Unless if you're..."

"No. It's fine."

Akiko replied before Kyouya could finish his sentence, which made him smirk,

* * *

"I swear... This is all because of me, looking at Hunny-senpai's face, when I knew that I would always fall for his doggy eyes... Matakun..."

Akiko muttered as she ate her burger while Kyouya replied,

"If you already knew and still looked at him, then, you're an idiot."

"Whatever, Kyouya. Geesh. Of all the people around here, why do I have to sit beside you?"

Akiko muttered as she looked at the twins who were teasing their 'tono' as a pervert for who knows,

Kyouya smirked at Akiko's question as he pushed his glasses,

"Stop smirking."

"Hm?"

"In other words, get that smirk off your face."

"My sexy smirk?"

"Urusai."

"You said that yourself earlier."

"Which I regret deeply."

"Oh?"

"What the... Of course... I deeply regret it. Letting you hear those words coming from my mouth is one of the most embarrassing moments I ever had in my life. Second to when I told you then that I liked you. That was indeed, the most embarrassing."

"But you did stop me from going to US."

Kyouya said as Akiko looked at him,

"I suppose there was a good outcome, but then, when I said those words about you and your smir- Hey. Get that smirk out of your face or else!"

Akiko complained as Kyouya faced her with a smirk, having their faces in a close range, wherein Akiko could feel Kyouya's breath,

"Or else, what?"

"I-I don't know... Geesh. I hate you."

"Too bad. I like you."

"And I should believe that."

"Well, you have to."

"Why?"

"Or else."

"Or else, what?"

"Or else, I'll kiss you."

Akiko blushed at Kyouya's words as she turned around as soon as she felt her cheeks go hot,

"Urusai. As if I would allow you to kiss me. That would be PDA. And that would definitely not do you good. Kissing me won't do you profits."

"What an interesting perspective you have there, then."

"So, you don't like me at all, do you?"

"You were expecting?"

"U-U-Urusai yo."

Akiko said as she bit on her burger,

'This was going to be a long day after all.'

Akiko thought as she drank her Cola.

* * *

jychan: And that was it! I'll have to thank these people for their reviews: Serrina, darkxXxflames, lovetoanime, xxxgoldengirl and Katherine-The-Crowned !!! And also those who story-alerted and Added it to their Favorite List!!! And also to those who added me to their Favorite Author List... Oh my gosh. I feel so honored... ^_^ Hopefully, the characters were not OOCs... T-T Forgive me very much if the characters were!!!

Serrina: Oh yes.. You're right... HE hugged Akiko... And was in father-mode... LOL... But oh well, there was a bit of moment between Akiko and Kyouya... But oh well, it's all thanks to Hunny-senpai!

darkxXxflames: oh, there's nothing bad that happened in this chapter... just some bickering with Akiko and Kyouya... LOL... But oh well... They're fine and good!

lovetoanime: Yup... Poor Akiko... Being glomped by tamaki and all... LOL... But oh well... I updated as soon as possible.... And no it's not WacDonalds, but WacDoralds... not n, but r.. LOL

xxxgoldengirl: Really? I'm glad that you liked Cappuccino and Iced Coffee... I hope you'll like this chapter! And yes, WacDoralds!!!

Katherine-The-Crowned: No, it's OK. I'm actually feeling sorry for Akiko... But oh well... And with Tamaki, he acted obnoxiously earlier... Well, he was in Otou-san-mode!!! LOL


	8. The Revelation of Akiko

jychan: Hello everyone! I missed you all! And here goes nothing! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The Eighth Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_8. The Revelation of Akiko  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"Akiko-chan, catch!"

I turned to my side and caught the beach ball.

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, no longer an heiress, am on a beach with my classmates due to a field trip.

"Throw the ball, Akiko-chan! Throw the ball!"

Ikeda Mayu, one of my best friends, called me as I threw back the ball,

"Good! That was one nice throw!!!"

Mayu-san said as I nodded,

"Akiko-san, aren't you going to catch the ball?"

I turned to my right and saw Motoko-san,

"Eh?"

I asked as I was shoved to a side then saw the person who pushed me, but unluckily, got hit by a ball,

"Daijoubou, Nakajima-kun?"

Some girls asked the person, or rather, Nakajima Izumi. A classmate of mine. The object of fangirls in school. And yes, there are still fangirls all over here.

"Ah, daijoubou. Daijoubou."

He replied as he flashed a smile, while I rolled my eyes,

"Daijobou ka, Namikawa-chan?"

He asked me as I got up and replied,

"AH, hai. I'm fine, I'm fine. No need to worry."

"Akiko-chan! Akiko-chan! Are you OK?"

Mayu-san asked as she went near while I replied,

"Yep. Yep. I'm OK. No need to worry. I've been through much worse already."

I took the ball and made a serve towards Mayu-san as she hit it back,

"That was such a powerful serve, Akiko-chan!"

She said as I hit it towards Motoko-san,

"Oy! Chotto matte! Why am I included with your game!"

Motoko-san asked as she hit the ball,

"Well, you are standing inside the court."

I replied as I hit the ball back,

"Geesh... You could've just told me so."

Motoko-san said as she exited the court,

"Don't hold back, Akiko-chan!"

Mayu-san said as she hit the ball,

"I don't plan to do so!"

I said as I made a spike,

"Ughhh!!! That's was harsh, Akiko-chan!!!"

Mayu-san said as she was not able to hit the ball back,

"One more game!!!"

She added as she pouted,

It's too hot... And there are other people who want to play,

"I don't want to play anymore. Some people would want to play and it's hot. Really."

I replied as we sat down on the shaded area,

I glanced at a side and saw Nakajima staring at me.

"Neh, Akiko-chan, don't you think that you should go out with Nakajima-kun?"

Mayu-san asked as I coughed,

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious that Nakajima-kun likes you. A LOT. I quote, A LOT."

"Oh?"

I asked as I rolled my eyes,

"Come on, Akiko-chan, you should go out with him sometime."

She said as I sighed,

"Maa, maa, Mayu-san, I can't. I don't like Nakajima-san other than being a classmate. I guess the most probable relationship we'll have would be friends. Other than that, I guess none anymore."

I replied as I looked at the sky,

"Mayu-san, listen. Akiko-san isn't over Ootori-san yet."

Motoko-san said as I stared at her,

"Excuse me? Are you kidding me? I am SO OVER with that Shadow King."

I replied as I pouted,

"Really, Akiko-san?"

Motoko-san asked as I replied,

"Well, except the way how he smirks."

I blushed as I looked at a side,

"Eh? So, you still like Ootori-kun? I should've known then! After all, he was your boyfriend."

Mayu-san said as I sighed and nodded,

"Then, why don't you go back with one another? I'm pretty sure Ootori-san still likes you and would want you back."

Motoko-san said as I looked at her,

Is that true? Would Kyouya still want me back? I mean, after all, I dumped him harshly and did lots of things against him.

I bit my lip as I looke at the ground,

"Is there something that is stopping you from going back to Ootori-kun, Akiko-chan?"

Mayu-san asked as I nodded,

"What is it then?"

"I mean, there are lots of differences between us already. Like, he's Ootori Kyouya. I'm just Namikawa Akiko. Nothing more than that."

"When you love a person, Akiko-san, do you still need some reasons for you to love?"

I looked at Motoko-san and bit my lip,

"I-I don't know. I wouldn't want Kyouya to be banished by his family or such. I mean, yes, I have great lineage, but I'm already poor. I'm not rich anymore. The Namikawa Group has fallen already. There are so much complications."

I replied as I closed my eyes,

"But then, I'm pretty sure that Ootori-san would want you back, Akiko-san."

Motoko-san said as I sighed,

"But, I don't know. I don't know."

I replied as I stood up,

"I'm utterly confused."

I added as I sighed,

"So, what are you going to tell him then, if you see him?"

She asked me as I looked at Motoko,

I smirked and replied,

"Who knows, but for sure, I'll tell him, Damn you Shadow King."

"Is that some kind of codename for something, Akiko-chan?"

"I don't think so..."

I replied as I turned around,

"Ootori-san, have you heard what Akiko-san said?"

I raised an eyebrow,

"Kyouya? Wait. Wait. What do you mean? He isn't here, right?"

I asked them as Mayu-san took off her hair while 'she' wore some glasses,

Wait a minute. What the heck?

"What the... KYOUYA? What are you doing here? Where's Mayu-san?"

I asked as I looked at him,

"She's still playing Beach Volleyball."

Motoko-san replied as she sat down,

"Wait. When did you become Mayu-san? Kyouya! What the heck?"

I asked as he smirked,

"And stop smirking as well!!!"

I added as he stood up and took off the pink shirt.

Must stop drooling. Must not drool.

Screw him and his chest!

"Why? Are you afraid that you might fall for me even more because of my smirk?"

"How dare you... I hate you! I hate you."

I replied as I left him,

"Oh? You hate me?"

"Yes. I hate you."

I replied as he took my wrists and let me face him,

"But you don't hate my smirk?"

"Eh?"

"You said it earlier. You said that you are over with me except for my smirk."

He replied as I laughed at him,

"Are you joking?"

"No. You said it earlier."

"I hate you."

"But you don't hate my smirk."

"I hate you and your smirk."

"Yes. Me and my sexy smirk."

"What sexy smirk?"

"Well, you told me that my smirk looks sexy back in the Mall."

"I hate you."

"You can never hate me."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

I asked him as I looked at his face,

"Because you love me."

"How sure are you that I love you?"

I asked him as I narrowed my eyes,

"You told me that when I was about to leave Japan for US."

"But you didn't get to leave. People can change you know."

I replied as I rolled my eyes,

"But, it takes much time to change."

"Whatever. I still hate you. I don't like you at all."

"Right. Because you do love me."

"Shut up please."

I said as I glared at him,

"Namikawa-chan, is that your boyfriend?"

I looked at my side and saw Nakajima,

"Ah, Nakajima-kun... He isn' "

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

EH?

"Oh... I thought that Namikawa-chan was not in a relationship with anyone. Oh well. Excuse me for a moment."

Nakajima said as he left,

NO!!!!

"Now, look what happened, Ootori Kyouya. You shove off a worthy guy. Geesh... And what's this with you saying that you're still on a relationship with me? We were over already."

I replied as I glared at him,

"Well, technically, yes, we're over. But then, I still want you back."

"But I don't want. Wait a minute. Where's Tamaki and the others?"

I asked as I cunningly changed the subject,

Nice trick.

"He's at that side of the beach. Apparently, the Ootori Family owns that part. And don't try to change the topic, Akiko."

I hate you.

"I want to see my Otou-san first, Okaa-san. I also want to see my sister first. So, ja."

I said as I left him,

Nice plan for escaping,

"They are over there, Akiko, and not in that side."

NOT.

"I hate you. Why don't you let me escape from you evil clutches you Shadow King."

"I don't want to. As much as you hate it, Akiko, I still like you."

I blushed at his words as he held my hand and dragged me towards where the other members of the Host Club were in.

"This time, I won't ever let you go."

* * *

jychan: And that was it! I'll have to thank these people for their reviews: SilentWitch, bookfreak13, darkxXxflames, and Katherine-The-Crowned !!! And also those who story-alerted and Added it to their Favorite List!!! And also to those who added me to their Favorite Author List... Oh my gosh. I feel so honored... ^_^ Hopefully, the characters were not OOCs... T-T Forgive me very much if the characters were!!!

darkxXxflames: I must agree. Really? Thank you very much... I'm just trying to envision what would Kyouya say. What would Kyouya say in this situation... Hmmm.. Thank you! Thank you.. I made some fan service here... LOL

Katherine-The-Crowned: Yep! The host club! They're going to be on the next chapter... And yes, Kyouya/Akiko, there are pretty much here...

SilentWitch: I didn't forget you!!! I was just waiting for you!!! I was waiting for your story, you know... You update too slow... Make it faster... Please... Oh well, I hope you'll not get bored with rereading my story!!! JA!!!

bookfreak13: Really? You're addicted to 'Cappuccino' and 'Iced Coffee'? Me, as well. The drinks, of course. I'll try to do that in the next few chapter... Just wanted some pure fluff... The ending of this chapter, because it was pure fluff, neh?


	9. The Vending Machine

jychan: Hello everyone! I missed you all! And here goes nothing! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The Ninth Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_9. The Vending Machine  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"My daughter!!!"

I turned to see Tamaki, proceeding to hug me, which was luckily unsuccessful as I stepped to a side.

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, no longer an heiress, is in the Private Beach of the Ootori Family, perhaps, whose 3rd son, Ootori Kyouya, is beside me.

"Aki-chan! Is that you?"

I turned to see my blonde senpai with his cousin,

"Hunny-senpai! Mori-senpai!"

I called unto them as I went near them,

"Aki-chan! Aki-chan! Are you going to stay here with us?"

He asked as I shook my head and replied,

"Iee. I have my other classmates in the other side of the beach. It would be a shame if I left them there, neh, Hunny-senpai?"

I said as I knelt down to have the same height as Hunny-senpai,

"Nnn!!! I guess that's fine, Aki-chan. Oh well, let's go to Haru-chan, neh!!!"

Hunny-senpai said as I nodded while he dragged me all the way,

"Excuse me, Tama-chan! Kyou-chan!"

He said as we passed through the two bestfriends as I saw Kyouya sigh and smirk at the same time,

"Haruhi! Come here! What are you do-Akiko-senpai?"

Was that Hikaru?

"Eh? Akiko-senpai?"

Now, the second speaker was absolutely Kaoru,

"Kaoru! Hikaru! How are the two of you doing?"

I asked the twins as they smiled and said,

"Rather, how are you and Kyouya-senpai doing?"

I punched them both on their heads as I proceeded to Haruhi,

"Haruhi! How are you doing already? How's life being the only female in the club already? It must be tough for you, neh."

I told her as I patted her head,

"Iee. It was just the same..."

She replied as I felt a stab to my heart.

Just the same, eh?

"But it was pretty lonely without Akiko-senpai..."

I totally hugged the girl with what she said,

"Eh?"

I turned to see Tamaki,

"Don't tell me that my rival towards my daughter would be my other daughter?"

He asked as I smirked.

Now, I thought of one good plan.

"So?"

I provoked the baka as he was shaking,

"Now, that's good! A friendly sister love! Not incest! But love for one's sister!"

"Eh?"

I asked as I stared at Tamaki with disbelief.

I was pretty sure that I was doing a good job. I sighed. He really is a baka. Why do I have to do this? I turned to a side and saw Kyouya smirk.

That guy... That bastard.. He's really provoking me... Now, what do I have to do now, since I'm here...

Wait a minute. At the first place, why am I here?

"I'm going back already, minna-san. I still have my classmates at the other side."

I said as I started walking,

"Eh? Chotto matte, Aki-chan! Don't leave!"

Hunny-senpai pleaded.

No. I'm not going to turn around and fall for his puppy eyes.

"My daughter, don't."

Neither Tamaki's puppy eyes won't do. I have my classmates at the other side.

So, **NO.**

"Haruhi, if you manage to make Akiko not leave, I will lessen your debt."

Damn that Shadow King.

"Akiko-senpai, please don't leave."

Haruhi, who was in front of me, pleaded as I bit my lip while closing my eyes,

This is bad. Haruhi is bad for the heart. Even if I know that she's a female, her pleadings is bad for the heart.

"Eto... Haruhi... You see..."

"My! My! My! Haruhi! You're so kawaii!"

Tamaki squealed as I looked at him with disbelief due to the fact that he was hugging Haruhi,

Wow, I must say.

"I'll try to return later, but I really have to stay with my classmates. It's a class trip. Tamaki, a class is like a family."

I said as I smirked a bit,

"Eh? You're with a class? Right. A class is a family. We must not let them be scattered."

Tamaki said as I got away and ran as far as I could,

"Aki-chan!"

I heard Hunny-senpai's call, but I should not look back or I would be greeted by his eyes, and that was it. I could not deny Hunny-senpai.

So, as far as I could, I should run until I could arrive to my classmates.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A few minutes later, Akiko arrived to where her classmates were, wherein she was greeted by Mayu's call,

"Akiko-chan! There you are! I was quite worried, but then, I didn't worry already, since I heard from Motoko-chan that it was Ootori-kun, you were with. So, how's the relationship with you fine already?"

She asked as Akiko stepped back,

"Are you sure you're already Mayu-san? Because I was pretty sure that earlier, Kyouya was disguising as you. And it was a good disguise, I must say."

Akiko said as Mayu bit her lip and nodded,

"I see. That's good. So, where's Motoko-san?"

Akiko asked as Mayu replied,

"Over there. It seems she's going to buy some drinks."

Mayu pointed to a direction as Akiko nodded while she asked,

"I'm exhausted. Want to take a dip?"

"Sure! That would be good, Akiko-chan!"

The two dipped in the water while not staying too far away from the shore,

"Will Motoko-chan take long enough? I want to dive already!"

Mayu complained as Akiko sighed and replied,

"I do not know."

* * *

"Huh?"

Yamazaki Motoko made a sound as she saw a familliar face near the vending machine,

"Hitachiin Hikaru, why are you here?"

Motoko asked as she went near the vending machine,

"I was dared by the others to stay here for a couple of minutes. Around 10 minutes. It's so weird and embarrasing to stay here."

Hikaru replied as Motoko nodded while she inserted some coins to the vending machine,

"Is that so? I don't find it weird. Standing by the vending machine. It's pretty normal, I guess. Well, for a commoner, like me."

Motoko said as she pushed a button,

"Are you mocking me?"

Hikaru asked as he narrowed his eyes,

"Me? Mocking a bocchama like you? You as in the Hitachiin Hikaru? Son of the Hitachiin Group Head? No, I'm not."

Motoko replied sarcastically as she laughed at the irony while Hikaru glared at Motoko,

"Maa, maa, don't just glare there. You want some? Too bad, I can only afford one. Left my wallet at my bag."

Motoko said as she offered the can,

"I don't want to."

"Geesh. Would you stop being so meticulous or something like that. I figured out that you'd be thisty at this heat. They say, 'beggars shouldn't choose.' Wait. You're not a commoner."

Motoko said as she continued laughing,

"I don't want to. And besides, wouldn't it be an indirect kiss?"

Hikaru asked as Motoko still laughed at what he said,

"What the heck..."

"Indirect kiss? Are you kidding me, Hitachiin? You know, it doesn't matter anymore. As long as you aren't thirsty. That's what matters, you know. Oh, by the way, how's Kyouya and Akiko doing?"

"Akiko-senpai already left. Probably she's already there with your other friend, Yamazaki."

Motoko stopped and looked at Hikaru,

"You remember my name?"

She asked with a look of disbelief as Hikaru glared and replied,

"Of course. I remember your name. I would not forget that experience there at that commoner's mall."

"Oh well. I must say that would be an unforgettable experience if you got lost in a Mall if I was a rich kid."

Motoko commented as she stared at the sky,

"10 minutes is finally over. It almost seemed like forever."

Hikaru said as he stood up,

"I see. Well then, I guess 'till then, Hitachiin."

Hikaru nodded and said,

"Ja, Yamazaki."

* * *

jychan: And that was it! No AkikoXKyouya, because there have been too much these days... Hmmm... What do you say about MotokoXHikaru??? I don't know... Just thought about that...

I'll have to thank these people for their reviews: SilentWitch, bookfreak13, darkxXxflames, and Katherine-The-Crowned, Serrina, lovetoanime !!! REVIEWS make my day... It makes me update more... By the way, something very important that might change Akiko's life might be on the next chaptie... So, there!

Anyways, classes are near, summer vacation's over, so it's back to one week per update... But I might update quicker if I'm not that busy... But oh well... I'm still in the same class: The Honors' Section... It's the end of the world, if I'm not too busy. To hell with Math!!!

Serrina: It's OK, if you didn't review, as long as you liked it... But LOL, really? Did it seem like they had a LQ? LOL!!! Squealing like a fan girl eh? Just like me, whenever i read manga or fanfics that makes me squeal, I really squeal, since i'm in my house.. LOL... OH? thanks for adding it there! I hope you like this chaptie... But, there's something that's going to happen next chaptie.. .

darkxXxflames: I'll tell you what happened to the Namikawa Group soon!!! And I hope you're not yet crazy... Hahahah... But I must agree... Kyouya and his smexiness drives people crazy... hahaha...

lovetoanime: Yup... Poor Akiko-chan... I hope she'd recover soon... Soon... Soon... But I wonder when soon is... Hahaha... She might not be able to recover at all!!!

bookfreak13: Yes! Kyouya said he likes her! Well, Akiko likes him too... Oh geesh... I hate the complications that's stopping the two of them!! UGH!!! Oh well, -hugs back- see you soon!!!

Katherine-The-Crowned: You don't have to worry... It'll all end up good and fine... Nice and good... But oh, if you really can't wait for the ending, you can read 'As Time Passed By' and then, 'Of Diapers and Milk'... It could serve as a one-shot sequel after Cappuccino and Iced Coffee... hehehe...

SilentWitch: Hahahaha... It's quite unbelievable, noh? But things a Shadow King does... With the story, I'm not that familliar with the anime... Heheh.. .sorry...!!! exams? Gambatte!!! Hehehe... You can do it!! As for me, I have classes less than 3 weeks... T-T... The terror with Math... You know, 'Of Diapers and Milk' and 'As Time Passed By' could serve as a sequel to Iced Coffee, so you probably know now who ends up with who... Noh?? Hehehe...


	10. The Ambition of Akiko, perhaps?

jychan: Hello everyone! I missed you all! And here goes nothing! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The Tenth Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_10. The Ambition of Akiko, perhaps?  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"The sky's full of stars tonight..."

I turned to my companion and looked towards the sky as well,

"Nn. I must agree."

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is outside at the beach with my companion, Ootori Kyouya.

Why, you might ask?

The Shadow King went to my room earlier and demanded that I go with him or he would raise Haruhi's debt, wherein Haruhi, who came as well, pleaded to go with him with her pleadings, which were bad for the heart.

"Seriously, why are we here outside? I mean, it's too tiring to go out here with you..."

I told him as he rolled his eyes and replied,

"That's because I have to collect some data, with this type of scenery, because that is what Tamaki demanded for the next theme for the Host Club."

"And why do I have to go with you?"

"That's because I wanted to bother you so much that I did not walk out of my way to get you."

Talk about irony.

"Geesh. Stop the irony. Get to the point, Kyouya."

"You're no fun, Akiko."

"Good. Because there's no reason already for making you very interested with me."

"Too bad, I never get bored with you."

He replied with a smirk,

"I hate you."

"You don't hate me."

"Oh yes, I do."

"But despite you hating me, you still love me."

"How dare you."

"Well, you didn't deny it."

I looked at him as I glared at his smirk,

"Well, I do now."

"So, a while ago, you did love me?"

"I don't know with you!"

"Well, I don't either, but I have a feeling that you still love me."

"Well, I don't."

"You do. Because if you did not, then why go out here with me?"

"It's because you threatened to raise Haruhi's debt!"

"But I can't do that. Yes, I can minus some of her debt, but I can't raise it without any proper and legal reason."

"So, you were fooling us?"

"I don't know. I'm quite sure that probably Haruhi knows that already."

"So, I was the one being played then? How could you!"

"It's your fault, Akiko."

"Scre-eh?"

I turned around as I heard a familiar tune,

"Can't talk back no-"

"Shhh. I'm trying to listen."

I cut him as he raised an eyebrow,

This tune.

"Fur Elise?"

I heard him recognize the tune as I nodded,

"I played this once on a recital. I had to play the piece despite still being in Grade 1 with Piano. That's a Grade 3 piece, you know."

"So, you played the unsimplified version, then?"

"Yep. I wonder who's trying to play the said piece at this time."

I replied as I nodded,

"Let's try to find out who's playing the piece."

He said as he grabbed my hand,

"Wait, weren't you supposed to collect data?"

"I'm finished."

He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Geesh. So, he was lying? And he brought me out here for nothing?

What a guy.

"Right..."

I replied as we ran towards the place where the tune came from.

It came from a small cabin.

It's a mystery why there was a piano in a cabin, though.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kyouya and Akiko went inside the cabin, hoping to see who was playing the said piece or rather, 'Fur Elise', at this time. And this time, they saw a man in his 40's, playing the said piece on a grand piano.

It did not take long enough until the piece ended, wherein the man noticed that he was not, indeed alone inside the cabin.

"Eto, I'm sorry for not knocking in. I did not want you to be interrupted with your playing, so we just came in, though."

Akiko said as the man looked at Akiko and Kyouya,

"Is that so? It's OK. It's OK. But, can I ask why the two are you here?"

"We were rather, curious on finding out who was playing Fur Elise at this time."

Akiko replied as Kyouya shot a glance at Akiko with an eyebrow raised,

"Is that so? May I ask who the two of you are?"

"Namikawa Akiko. Pleased to be your acquaintance, sir."

Akiko said as she gave a smile at the person while Kyouya said,

"Ootori Kyouya. Nice to meet you."

"Ah. Is that so? You can call me, um... Aki. Yes. Aki."

"Aki-san, then. Aki-san, why were you playing Fur Elise at this time? Is it for your lover perhaps? I heard Beethoven made this piece for a fiancee. "

Akiko asked as 'Aki' looked at Akiko with a sheer interest,

"It's not for a lover. You can call her a sister."

"A sister? That's a rather interesting view."

"Is that so, Namikawa-chan? So, is this guy your boyfriend, perhaps?"

"He's not m-"

"Yes, I am."

Kyouya cut off Akiko as Akiko's eyes widened on his proclamation,

"Is that so? Well, I wish the best for the two of you, though. Tell me, Namikawa-chan, do you play any instrument? To know such a thing about why Beethoven made 'Fur Elise' , then you must be interested with Music."

"Yes, I am. In fact, I play the violin and piano."

"Is that so? Are you going to be a violinist or a pianist in the future, perhaps?"

"I'm not sure. But it depends."

"Quite an answer. But I don't think there should be something holding you back, would there be something?"

"Iee. There's none."

Instead of feeling fine, Akiko was a bit uneasy with the man's question.

'Why does it seem that he knows what's going on? Do I know him or something?'

She thought as the man replied,

"I see."

"Akiko, it seems it's rather late already. Aki-san, we'll be going already, is that fine?"

Kyouya said as the two looked at the bespectacled boy,

"It seems. It was nice meeting the two of you."

"As well as you, Aki-san."

Akiko said as the two bowed and left the cabin,

"So, would being a pianist or violinist be your ambition now, Akiko?"

Akiko bit her lip upon Kyouya's question towards her,

"I-I don't know, Kyouya. I don't know. I rather feel uneasy whenever I think about my future."

Akiko replied while bracing herself as Kyouya took off his sweater, giving it to Akiko,

"Here, wear it. It's cold here."

"Arigato Kyouya. But how about you?"

"I'm still wearing a polo shirt. Aren't I?"

He replied as Akiko sighed and wore the sweater, the megane just gave her.

* * *

jychan: And that was it! I updated very soon as possible. And this was the 'soonest' I can update. Anyways, I wonder who this 'Aki-san' is... He seems so mysterious... Oh well... Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the reviews from: Katherine-The-Crowned, Serrina, SilentWitch and freyasakura!

Katherine-The-Crowned: Really? I hope you do stick up until the ending of Iced Coffee!!! Really? You like MotokoXHikaru? That's great, I guess...I was thinking that people might not like their pairing... And yes, thanks for the 'good luck' for me towards Math... Oh well, our classes start on the second week of June... Oh no... *faints*

Serrina: He's a shadow king. He can control anything... LOL... Really? No OOCNESS? I was thinking that they were becoming OOC.... I was afraid... Here's the latest chapter!!!

SilentWitch: So, on June 3??? That's too bad... I hope you'll be able to overcome the exams... I know you can do it! You can do it!!! Fuhahahaha! LOL... Hmmm... In my opinion, I want Kyouya not to realize his love towards the girl yet... I want him to realize it a bit later on the story, or perhaps, you won't reveal at all, but you can just reveal that he felt some budge on his heart or something... Oh well, that depends on how you want it... Just a simple comment of mine. No need to mind it!!! It's your story, girl! Either way, I'll still like it!!!

freyasakura: Waaa!!! I missed you!!! It took you a long time, you know! I was kinda waiting for you to reveal yourself... And I also wanted your comments... I'm getting a bit tensed with writing Iced Coffee, because it seems that Cappuccino became a success, so I was worried of what might happen in Iced Coffee!!! Ohh... FMA? I love Roy Mustang... Hahaha... With Code Geass: Kalulu!!! Pardon if you're a fan of LelouchXCC... 07-Ghost? Haven't read that yet... I'll try on it... I don't think that I could kill you.. Because if I do, no one might review anymore and I won't get anymore chocolates... And yum! The chocolate's tastes good! I wished it was a dark chocolate... But it's OK.. As long as it's chocolate!!! Really? You like MotokoXHikaru? That's great then... A bit of Akiya here... oh, it's Ok with being a spaz... Ja!


	11. The Guilt of Kyouya

jychan: Hello everyone! I missed you all! And here goes nothing! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The Eleventh Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_11. The Guilt of Kyouya  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"Akiko-sama, we have arrived home already."

I nodded and went down the car when suddenly, I felt that the car had disappeared,

"Eh? Where's the car? What happened?"

I turned around to see that the car has really disappeared,

"Eh? What's happening?"

I turned around to see that the Mansion has disappeared,

"Wait. Where's my house? What's happening?"

I ran forward to where the Mansion was supposed to be. A mirror appeared in front of me and it reflected my reflection with my yellow uniform on. But wait. Why is this already a sailor fuku?

"I have taken away everything that the Namikawa Group owns. All properties and businesses that Namikawa Akira once owned, is now mine."

This person. The one who have taken away everything that I own,

"Yamazaki Akina..."

"Very good, Akiko-chan. It seems you know me already. And I will take away everything that you endearly cherish... Hahahaha..."

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

I shouted as I panted,

"Akiko-chan?"

I turn to my right and saw Mayu-san,

"Akiko-san, it was just a dream, or rather, a nightmare."

Motoko-san, who was in my left, said as I nodded.

A bit later, Motoko-san and Mayu-san returned to sleep, I suppose I should get to sleep already.

But that nightmare. It seemed so real. It seemed so possible.

I braced myself as my pants ended.

I wish that it was just a nightmare. I wish it was only going to be a nightmare. I wish that it won't happen in real life. I wish that she would not take away everything that I cherish and love. She had taken much away from me, and I do not already know what to do. Especially with Otou-sama gone. How am I suppose to survive now?

Thankfully, though, I have lived, despite not being used to this kind of life. If she takes everything that I cherish, how am I suppose to live further? How can she be so evil? She's so evil that even in my dreams she continue to haunt me. What might have happened to her?

Surely, there must be something that might have happen that made her do something like this towards me and my family. Her former family. But it was her own fault that she had to be banished from the Namikawa Family. Surely, it must have been her fault.

I took my phone and called someone,

"Who are you?"

"Kyouya."

"Akiko. Naze?"

"I'm sorry for calling you at such a time."

"You shouldn't have called if you are sorry for it."

"I know. But then..."

Tears went out of my eyes,

"Why are you crying?"

"Y-You know?"

"Of course. I can hear you over the phone."

"I just had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"Yes. A nightmare."

"You're already awake. So, why not go back to sleep? So I can go to sleep already."

"But then..."

I paused as I wiped my tears,

"...it seemed so real..."

I continued as I braced myself,

"But it's only a dream."

"I know, of course. But what if it happens?"

"There is a 'what if'."

"So? What if it happens? I'm scared, Kyouya. I'm scared."

I said as I continued on crying,

"This is the first time I've heard you being scared and also heard you crying."

"Well, of course it's the first time you've heard me crying, because I've never cried in front of people. Only Okaa-sama was able to see and hear me. Although, I must admit, I was scared when I thought that I can't change your mind."

I confessed as I hung my head,

"Look outside through your window."

"Eh? But why?"

I asked as I raised an eyebrow,

"Just do it."

I sighed as I stood up from my bed and looked at the outside through the window,

"I can see the sky. It's still dark."

"Good. Now you know how early you made me wake up. Now, look down."

I rolled my eyes on his second statement, but nonetheless, followed what he said,

"Eh? Kyouya?"

I recognized the person, standing and looking up towards me,

"Get down here."

I sighed, but followed him while I carefully went out, so that Mayu-san and Motoko-san won't wake up. I rushed down the stairs while I went outside the door.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Akiko went outside but unluckily, tripped because of a rock, luckily, Kyouya was able to catch her before she fell down flat on the surface,

"Akiko... It's OK now. Don't be scared anymore."

He said as he patted Akiko's back as Akiko continued crying,

"Kyouya... I was scared... No, until now. I'm still scared. I don't know what to do anymore. What if it comes true? I don't want that to happen. No. I don't want that to happen! She took away all of my belongings and all of my properties. She can't possibly take all the people that I endearingly hold and cherish. I don't want that to happen..."

Akiko said as she cried on Kyouya's chest,

"That won't happen. I assure you. That would never happen."

Kyouya said as Akiko stopped crying.

"Even if she takes away everyone, I'm still here."

Akiko looked up and snickered, which made the bespectacled lad raise an eyebrow,

"I never knew that you knew such cheesy lines, Kyouya. Tamaki might have brushed up on you."

"Ha. Very funny, Akiko."

Kyouya said as he narrowed his eyes on the girl,

"But still, thank you, Kyouya. Who knows what have might happen if I just cried and cried upstairs. Mayu-san and Motoko-san might have woken up or I might not be able to sleep as I think of what may happen."

Akiko said as she continued to clung on the Shadow King's chest,

"Matakun... And you still had to call me up. And here she says that she hates me..."

Kyouya muttered as Akiko pouted,

"Che. At least, you saw me cry. For the record, I only cried in front of Okaa-sama and her grave. You're the first person, aside from Okaa-sama, who has seen me cry. At least, you were able to see me cry."

"Too bad. I don't like it. I don't want to see you cry."

Kyouya whispered as he carried Akiko,

"Kyouya! Wait! Don't carry me!"

Akiko said as she was kicking her legs on the air,

"Geesh. I want to go back to sleep. So, I'll carry you back to the Private Resort, if it's the last thing I'll do to go back to sleep."

"I'm fine already. I'm fine. OK? I can go back now."

"Matakun... Don't lie already, Akiko. I know much about you. So, don't lie anymore. You're making me feel guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yes. Guilty."

"Guilty for what?"

Kyouya shrugged at Akiko's question, when Akiko pushed the topic,

"Why are you going to be guilty? Answer me, Kyouya."

Akiko said as Kyouya never replied until he placed her down,

"You can go back now. It seems you're fine already. Being able to argue with me much. I'll go to sleep now. Ja, Akiko"

He said as he turned around,

"Chotto matte! Kyouya! Answer me! What's making you feel guilty?"

Akiko continued on shouting as Kyouya didn't bother to look back,

'I feel guilty for not telling you earlier that the Yamazaki Group was already planning to take over the Namikawa Group.'

Kyouya thought as he entered the Private Resort,

"I wonder what's bothering Kyouya... He seems to be occupied by something..."

Akiko mused as she went inside the Inn, where they were staying in.

* * *

jychan: And that was it! I updated very soon as possible. And this was the 'soonest' I can update. Oh my gosh. A revelation brought by Kyouya... Oh my gosh... What's going to happen now? Oh well... Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the reviews from: Katherine-The-Crowned, Serrina, SilentWitch, lovetoanime, bookfreak13 and freyasakura!

lovetoanime: Aki-san is not her father. Aki-san's just some person... More like an extra... Or who knows... But i'm telling you, Aki-san is not Akiko's father.

freyasakura: YOSHI! That's a big chocolate... With almonds, hazelnuts and etc... LOL... LellouchXCC? Hmmm.. My friends are the one who are addicted to this pairing... Hehehe... Cute? Really? Me too... I kinda wonder what Akiko-chan's ambition... I have no idea or whatsoever... No. Aki-san is not her father. RoyxRiza is kinda cool... And yes, I love EdXWinry... They're meant for each other... ^_^

Serrina: Yes. I must admit. Kyouya in this story never wanted to let go of Akiko... wow... And yes, Akiko has a hard time of admitting that she still likes him because of her PRIDE.... LOL... They broke up because, -refer to chapter 3- And yes, I wonder when they're going to be back... But then, they seem to be on a relationship, but there's no relationship anymore... You get it? LOL... Aki-san's just some person... And he's not Akiko's father. Ja neh, Serrina-chan!

bookfreak13: Arigato gozaimasu! Hehehe.... I was worried that some people might say they were too yucky or boring or whatsoever.. but i'm glad you found it cute..

SilentWitch: I can't. I can't. I can't. Aki-san's too old for Akiko... Aki-san might be around 40's or something... Yes. It seems Hikaru would fall in love with someone older than him... But I don't know... I can make a lot of twists... ^_^ I've updated already... So, here it is... Twists are kinda good, because it doesn't make the story boring or predictable... Hopefully, I can update the same as usual as when classes start...

Katherine-The-Crowned: AH yes. It really made her think and decide of what should she be in the future... But I might add some twist to the story... Who knows... ^_^


	12. The Second Goodbye

jychan: Hello everyone! I missed you all! And here goes nothing! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The Twelfth Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_12. The Second Goodbye  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"NO WAY..."

I said as tears went out of my eyes.

Kyouko-san...

Why?

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, has just arrived our class trip, and I have just read the letter that Kyouko-san gave me.

I bit my lip as I clutched Kyouko-san's letter:

**Akiko-sama,**

** I'm really sorry but I have to leave you. I received a call from someone that they're going to demolish my parents' house if I don't go home and don't go back for good. I'm really sorry, Akiko-sama. I know that I should have waited for you, but then, they cannot wait any longer and if I don't go back as soon as possible, they will demolish and would not care wherever my parents would stay. I am deeply sorry Akiko-sama.**

**-Kyouko-  
**

Just when I had a nightmare that _she_ took away everything from me. It's constantly getting true... But why..

Why me? Why me, of all the people? Why does she have to be that bad to me? It's too unfair! I don't like it! Why does it have to be that my opponent and enemy would be someone who's very powerful?

Why does she have to include everyone else? Why does she have to put the blame on me? Why does she have to hate me? I'm not included already with whatever happened in the past!

Why...

I continued on crying as I dropped on my knees.

"Akiko."

I turned to see Kyouya with a wet umbrella in his hand,

"Kyouya? You're still here?"

I immediately went near him and cried on his chest,

"It's happening already, Kyouya. It's happening already. She took away Kyouko-san already. Who's next now? Kyouya, I'm scared."

I said as I gripped on his shirt,

"Take a breathe now. Stop crying already. I'm sure you'll be able to survive this."

"But I don't know how! I don't know how! I was able to survive my current situation because Kyouko-san was with me, Kyouya! She was with me! I don't know what to do anymore! I treated her like my second mother! What am I going to do already, Kyouya?"

I said as I looked at him,

Wait. Why is it that there are two Kyouyas'. Eh?

What's this my vision's getting darker.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The rain was pouring down when Akiko fainted on Kyouya's chest while Kyouya sighed,

"You'll be able to get through this, Akiko. You'll be able to."

Kyouya said as he placed Akiko on the couch,

"Even I don't know how to say 'sorry' to you for not telling you earlier about the Yamazaki Zaibatsu planning on taking over the companies held by the Namikawa Zaibatsu. And so, I'm sorry, Akiko."

He added as he looked at Akiko, who was still lying down in the couch while he wiped her tears,

"You'll get by with this, Akiko. Just stay the same and continue on smiling. Wherein I wish that you continue on smiling as always. Even if I'm not there already."

He finished as he sat down,

_Flashback_

_On the way back home, Kyouya was riding in his chauffeur with Akiko, as the others have been brought home, except for her._

_**Tsumetai Yoru ****no tsukiakari ni terasarete utsu-**_

_"Moshi-moshi?"_

_"Kyouya."_

_"Hai, Otou-san?"_

_"You are not to go near Namikawa Akiko again. Is that clear?"_

_"..."_

_"Kyouya."_

_"Of course, Otou-san."_

_"Very well. Sayonara."_

_And his father had turned off the call as Akiko looked at him and asked,_

_"Kyouya, who was that?"_

_"Ah. My father."_

_"Eh? Is that so?"_

_"We're here already."_

_"Eh? Wait a minute. How did you know this is where I live?"_

_"I have my sources."_

_"Right... You're a Shadow King. How could I forget..."_

_End Of Flashback_

"It seems you're right, Akiko. Your dreams would come true, despite how much I despise it. But I'm pretty sure that you'll be fine, especially with your two new friends in your school."

Kyouya said as he turned around for the last time and left,

"Sayonara, Namikawa Akiko."

A few minutes later and Akiko stirred and shifter her position,

"Kyouya..."

She murmured in her sleep as the rain was continuously pouring down at the outside.

* * *

jychan: And that was it! So short, neh? I updated very soon as possible. And this was the 'soonest' I can update. Oh my gosh... With Kyouko-san gone and with Kyouya's father unallowing him to talk nor see Akiko... What's going to happen??? Actually, I kinda wrote that chapter because it was raining here and I was feeling down... And by the way, Iced Coffee, unlike Cappuccino, would end a bit soon... Oh well... Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the reviews from: Katherine-The-Crowned, Serrina, darkxXxflames, lovetoanime, and imnotinsane13!

Serrina: That is so going ugh.... I already wrote an angst chapter again today. So, don't hate me for writing too much angst chapters these days... I'm just not inspired... Because classes are already on the 9th and, it's raining... So, that's why. Blame the weather!!!

Katherine-The-Crowned: Oh. Yes. I wonder what's going to happen if Akiko knew... Noo... That would the most angst chapter I've ever written in my life... Yep. I updated already!

imnotinsane13: YES HE KNEEEEEEW! hahahaha...

darkxXxflames: YES. It's to be expected, of course. He works in the Shadows, so, he knows. The action starts! It starting!!! Wooo!!!

lovetoanime: Yep. Poor Akiko... I updated soon! YES!!! -dives in chocolate- CHOCOLATE!!!


	13. The Cousin Of Akiko

jychan: Hello everyone! I missed you all! And here goes nothing! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The Thirteenth Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_13. The Cousin Of Akiko  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"He's not coming..."

I turned to see Nakajima,

"Nakajima-kun, why are you here?"

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is at a Park, where I was supposed to meet up with Ootori Kyouya, who I requested an audience with earlier.

"What time were you supposed to be meeting with your boyfriend, Namikawa-chan?"

He asked as he went near me,

I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it was indeed, 3 in the afternoon already.

"I was supposed to meet with Kyouya at 1."

"So, why are you still waiting for him, Namikawa-chan?"

Yes. Why am I still waiting for Kyouya? He's late for two hours. But why am I still waiting for him?

"Because he's busy! He's busy with things. After all, he's a bocchama!"

Yes. Because he's a bocchama,

"Stop lying to yourself, Namikawa-chan. Seeing at it is, he's dumped you already."

He said as I slapped him hard.

Kyouya couldn't possibly dump me now, could he?

"He didn't appear in your date, OK? In other words, he's dumped you!"

He replied as tears went out of my eyes,

"How could you possible understand?"

I asked him as his facial expression softened,

"Because before him being a 'bocchama', he's still a guy."

He replied as rain dropped from the skies while I dropped on my knees,

No. He couldn't have possibly... He was the one who chased after me and now that he... How could I forget... He's the Shadow King and all. Why didn't I think about it? Why?

"Namikawa-chan, even if you'll have to use me just so that you could forget your boyfriend, I will still go out with you."

He said as I looked at him,

"Nakajima-kun... But then, you'll just seem to be like a-"

"A replacement. I know that, Namikawa-chan. But I'm willing so, as long as I go out with you. I'm willing to do so."

He said as I bit my lip,

What am I going to do? It's happening so fast. Kyouya's such a liar. I shouldn't have believe on what he said that my nightmare would only stay in my dreams. Because it's coming true already. The last time was Kyouko-san and now, Kyouya? I'm going to get crazy already.

"Namikawa-chan... Onegaishimasu!"

He said as I looked at him,

"Arigato, Nakajima-kun, but I don't want you to get hurt."

I said as I stood up,

"Well, at the least, let me accompany you to your house. I wouldn't want to let a wet girl go home alone."

He said as I nodded,

"Arigato Nakajima-kun."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kyouya was looking at the scene that happened a while ago,

"It is a good thing that someone's willing to make Akiko happy. Even if I'm not with her anymore, at least, she's happy."

He murmured as he shook his head,

"It's getting cold. She's leaving already, finally. After 2 hours. Matakun..."

He said as he called his chauffeur,

"Ootori-san."

He turned to see Yamazaki Motoko,

"Ah. It's you, Yamazaki-san."

"You're breaking up with Akiko? Now that was a nice way to dump someone."

"It's quite weird that you care for your cousin, Yamazaki-san, even if it seems that you're mother would be the one that took over the Namikawa Group."

"Of course, it's the only way I could repay her for what Okaa-sama did to her and her family."

Motoko replied as she looked at him with stern eyes,

"Although I was quite surprised that she didn't notice that I am a Yamazaki."

"After all, it's Akiko."

Motoko chuckled on Kyouya's remark,

"By the way, I'm going to find a way so that our engagement won't get through. OK?"

Motoko said as Kyouya raised an eyebrow and sighed,

"Is that so? I don't care as long as it benefits the Ootori Zaibatsu."

"Ootori-san, you are hopeless. I'm trying my best just so that Akiko won't get angry at me, and you're like that. I don't get it why my cousin fell for you."

"And I don't know why you fell for Hitachiin Hikaru."

"Ch-Chotto Chotto matte! What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"I'm not in love with Hitachiin Hikaru! He's younger than me!"

"Well, I'm pretty older than Akiko."

"But it's different! You're the one who's older than Akiko! Not Hitachiin towards me!"

Motoko said as she blushed,

"Please do explain why you are blushing the next time we see each other."

Kyouya said as he opened the door,

"Oy! Kyouya! Wait a minute! I'm not in love with Hitachiin!!!"

"I did not say that you were in love with Hitachiin. And now that you said it, it seems to be the truth. Excuse me, Yamazaki-san."

Kyouya said as he went in while Motoko was at a state of shock on what the Shadow King just said.

* * *

"Akiko. Just endure it a little more. You'll be able to get through with it. I know you can do it. Otou-sama believes in you."

Namikawa Akira said as he stared at a photo of Akiko,

* * *

jychan: And that was it! So short, neh? Anyways, shocking! Motoko is engaged with Kyouya! I don't know why people didn't notice that Motoko was a Yamazaki when I placed there names... To those who noticed it, good observation! And, finally, Akira has appeared! He has appeared! I updated very soon as possible. Classes start on Tuesday.. NOOO!!! And by the way, Iced Coffee, unlike Cappuccino, would end a bit soon... Oh well... Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the reviews from: Katherine-The-Crowned, Oblivious-Goddess, lovetoanime, and imnotinsane13!

lovetoanime: Another angst chapter and shocking chapter brought to you by jychan!!! Ootori-san is probably in his office at the main Ootori Hospital! Cookies!!! -eats dozens and dozens of cookies-

Oblivious-Goddess: Yes. It sucks... It's because school is near and the author has to concentrate on her studies or she'll be out of the Honors' Section, now that would be totally bad, because she can never touch the PC again. So, that's why... But don't worry, I guess I'll make some one-shots about Akiko and Kyouya... I was a bit problematic with it becoming more dramatic, as it might be getting corny...

Katherine-The-Crowned: Yes. Kyouya, too. And it seems, Kyouya really has to say good-bye with Akiko, since he'll be having his engagement with Motoko... And yes, the ending's pretty soon. But don't worry I'll be making oneshots on OHSHC... So, don't worry... Have you read those post-anime and post-manga fics I've made?

imnotinsane13: Oh... You know, Ootori-san(Kyouya's father) has been probably killed by lovetoanime-san earlier... She asked where Ootori-san was... Anyways, COOKIES!!! WAAA... -eats more cookies... Becoming a cookie monster- FUHAHAHAH.. ehem ehem..


	14. The Talk With Haruhi

jychan: Hello everyone! I missed you all! And here goes nothing! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The Fourteenth Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing! This chaptie contains spoilers for chapter 71!!!

* * *

**_14. The Talk With Haruhi  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"No way..."

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is still in shock with what I just witnessed on the television on a television store, where I was just passing by.

"Motoko-san... Doushite..."

I managed to say as tears were getting out of my eyes.

"And so we are really going to be anticipating the said wedding between the youngest son of the Ootori Zaibatsu and the heiress of the Yamazaki Zaibatsu. Oh well, looking at the pictures during their engagement last night, I must say they suit each other. Congratulations to the two of you!"

The TV Host said as the TV showed pictures of Kyouya and Motoko-san together...

What's happening? How did this get through? How could I not notice it earlier? I should've always known. In fact, I'm feeling that I'm constantly losing a piece of myself everyday. I was never like this before. In fact, usually I was the first one who would know. How could I be so ignorant?

And also, how idiotic could I get? How could I forget that Motoko-san's family name was after all, Yamazaki. I'm sure they enjoyed toying me in the palm of their hands. I was pretty sure as well, that Motoko-san liked Hikaru! She also knows of what I feel towards Kyouya... How could she do this to me....

And Kyouya... How could he do that to me? I thought that he always liked me and he told me he wanted me back... But then again, he stood me up and he seem to have dumped me already.

Why do I get to be teary-eyed in this situation? In fact, I should be angry with what happened, especially since Motoko-san was just playing with me and that, Kyouya dumped me so harshly the other day...

UGHHH...

I'm not feeling well. I feel so tired. I feel like I wanted to give up already. Of all the people of the world, why does it have to be Motoko-san... I thought she was a commoner, like me. She had me there.

I have to go home already or I might break down here already. I have to hurry now. I don't want to cry. I have to keep myself from crying.

"Eh? Akiko-senpai?"

I turned to my side and saw a familiar face,

"Haruhi?"

I called as she tilted her head while I rushed to her,

"Haruhi... It hurts... Itaii... I don't know why... I was pretty sure that I was dumped already by Kyouya when he didn't show up the other day, but why does it still hurt? It should've healed by now."

I confessed as she patted me at the back,

"Akiko-senpai... I'm sorry but I don't know what to say..."

She said as I was dumbfounded for a moment.

How could I forget... She was the Natural Type and I was the Perfect Onee-san...

I sighed,

"But then, do you want to have some Iced Coffee at our house? It's not so far from here. And some Iced Coffee might help you."

She offered as I gave a smile,

"Arigato Haruhi."

I replied as she patted me at the back while I wiped my eyes.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Akiko was at Haruhi's apartment while the said owner was just looking at Akiko, who was sipping on her favorite drink,

"Arigato Haruhi. By the way, how did you know that I love Iced Coffee?"

Akiko asked as Haruhi sighed and replied,

"I overheard you talking with Kyouya-senpai, about it once. You said that it was a good alternative for Cappuccino, which I wanted to serve earlier, but unluckily we don't have enough ingredients for the said drink."

"I'm fine with this, Haruhi. I understand. Although I'm still hurt with what happened, I'm calm now. Arigato gozaimasu, Haruhi. If you were never there, I would have broken down already and other people have might thought of me as some crazy woman or something."

Akiko said as Haruhi sweatdropped at a side,

"It's OK, Akiko-senpai. In fact, I wanted to consult you with something."

Akiko perked up and looked at Haruhi as the said girl was blushing,

'No way. Haruhi??? Blushing??'

Akiko thought as Haruhi was covering her face,

"One time, while I arrived to the 3rd Music Room, I saw Tamaki-senpai and he was sleeping... And I... Eto, unconsciously patted him."

She said as she continued blushing,

"Eto, I guess there's no need to hide it, Haruhi. But then, it would be much more better if Tamaki does the first move."

"Eh? What do you mean, Akiko-senpai? I don't get it."

'This girl is very much oblivious. She doesn't even know what the person she likes feel about her. This girl, should I say it, This girl is definitely not normal. Most girls would usually be conscious of what the person they like feel about them.'

Akiko thought as she sweatdropped on a side and said,

"Eto, just continue the way you are. Although there should be times when you should stop yourself. Remember, you're a boy in Ouran. Do remember that, Haruhi. You're a female dressing up as a boy in Ouran. So, restrain sometimes, although I think the you right now, is just fine."

Haruhi nodded as Akiko gave a faint smile,

"Well then, Akiko-senpai, how are you going to face, Yamazaki-san on your classes?"

Haruhi asked as Akiko frowned for a bit,

"Honestly, Haruhi. I do not know. I do not really know how I should face her tomorrow. Why do classes have to start on Mondays..."

She muttered before she took a sip on her Iced Coffee.

* * *

jychan: And that was it! So short, neh? Akiko knows already! Motoko and Kyouya had their engagement already! What's next!!! And by the way, Iced Coffee, unlike Cappuccino, would end a bit soon... I had spoilers for the manga!!! Anyways, rejoice! Opening of classes were moved to the 17!!! I love my school!!! Woo!!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the reviews from: Katherine-The-Crowned, lovetoanime, and bookfreak13!

bookfreak13: Cookie! -grabs cookie and eats it whole- YUM!!! I must admit Kyouya was so bad last chapter... Although I found it kinda sad because it was raining and he was also looking at Akiko while Akiko was waiting for Kyouya... Well, it seems, Kyouya was waiting for Akiko to leave...

lovetoanime: You're still in shock??? I must admit that if I wasn't the author, I would be shocked... Really shocked... -eats brownies and cookies- YUM!!!

Katherine-The-Crowned: fufufufufu... It seems some people were really ignorant... Fufufufufu... Yes.. Nakajima's pretty nice I must admit. Too bad Akiko seems to be ending up with Kyouya... Or not!!! Fufufufu... Well the engagement has taken place... DUN! DUN!!! I heard from a source that you could get married once you're 16 years old in Japan... SO, probably Kyouya and Motoko might marry soon... DUN DUN!!! The other fics? It's OK... Although I wrote another one-shot concerning Kyouya and his future kid.... Fufufufu... Although it might seem to be such a huge spoiler to see who ends up with who... Fufufufufu...


	15. The Ice Cream Man

jychan: Yo! Everyone! It's been a while! By the way, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Akiko! The Fifteenth Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_15. The Ice Cream Man  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"Akiko-chan!!! Over here! Over here!"

I heard my name being called by a familiar voice,

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, has just arrived in my classroom at my school, which wasn't Ouran High School, of course as my status has been degraded already.

"Akiko-chan! Come here!"

I see Mayu-san... and Motoko-san. No, Yamazaki.

"Mayu-san. Ohayo. Yamazaki, ohayo."

I greeted the two of them as I can see Yamazaki frown at a side.

Can she stop her drama? It's irritating me so much.

"Akiko-chan, you're so harsh towards, Motoko-chan! Well, I can't blame you since she was after all, engaged to Ooto-"

"I don't care about that Shadow King anymore. Look. Mayu-san, I'm not going to let you choose between Yamazaki and I. But please don't make me meet with her."

I said as I placed my bag at my seat,

"Akiko-chan, chotto matte kudasai!!!"

Mayu-san.

"Akiko-san, I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to lie at you, I mean, I thought-"

"How many people have been killed because they have just thought? Do you know how I felt when I knew that you were the daughter of that person who overthrew my family's group? If it weren't for your mom, I would have been still in Ouran, still having my perfect life. I would still have continued my studies at such a prestigious school. I would have my former status. I would still... I would still have Kyouya! Damn it!"

I shouted as I left the room, banging the door, which I leaned over,

I said so much. I'm pretty sure that it might have really hurt her, but then, wait. It was her fault why I'm treating her like this. It was her fault. If she didn't lie at the start, I would still be having those things I had earlier. I would still have been close to my friends. Damn it.

"Ara, Namikawa-chan?"

I looked at my side to see Nakajima,

"Nakajima-kun... Why? What's the problem?"

I asked as I gave a smile,

"I know about it already. I've seen the news yesterday."

He replied as I looked at him,

"I feel so weak, you know. I feel like I've been always tortured throughout the way and I just don't know what to do. I mean I... I don't know what to do anymore. Everyone has been taken away from me. Everything has been taken away from me. I feel like I'm not myself anymore."

I said as I dropped down on the floor,

"Eto, Namikawa-chan, other people are looking at us."

I looked at him and turned to my sides, wherein people were really looking at us.

Shoot.

"Namikawa-chan, get up. Let's skip school for this time only."

"Eh?"

I turned to him,

"Come on. Get up. We're just going to be absent for half a day. Is that fine? We have to get you to the mood. You're too gloomy."

He said as I stood up while he dragged me along going through the corridors and the stairs until we reached to the gate,

"Where are we going, Nakajima-kun?"

I asked as I panted at the last part. I waited for his response but then, I was greeted by a severe silence,

"Huh? Ara, Nakajima-kun?"

I called as I heard a bell on a side,

"Huh? A bike?"

I asked as I looked at the biker,

"So, do you want to ride? Come on. It'll be fine. Well, after all, it isn't the first time that you've rode in this bicycle,"

He said as he got off the bike.

But wait. What does he mean with not the first ti-. Wait. That bike. I recognize it.

"It couldn't be that you're th-"

"Yes, so I am. I was the ice cream man during those days."

He replied as I was dumbfounded.

How could I not recognize him? Well, he was wearing a cap that time, and he was wearing that uniform, so I couldn't recognize him.

"So, do you want to get some ice cream?"

He asked as I thought about it for a moment,

Surely, Ice cream might make me feel more better. Although, Iced Coffee or Cappuccino would might be better. But wait. Beggars cannot choose.

I nodded as we rode on his bicycle,

"I didn't know that this was fit for two people."

I said as he was peddling,

"Well, it is now since your uniform isn't puffy yellow."

He replied as I leaned on his back,

"I guess..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Namikawa Akiko and Nakajima Shin were riding on the latter's bicycle as Kyouya's chauffeur passed by them,

"I guess I have nothing to worry about already. It seems she has moved on already. I can finally set her free."

Kyouya murmured as he looked at Akiko, who was leaning on Shin's back,

"Huh? What was that, bocchama?"

A bodyguard of Kyouya asked as Kyouya shook his head and replied,

"That was nothing. Just some thoughts of mine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Akiko was riding on the bicycle when Shin stopped on a place,

"Hmmm... This place. I recognize this place... Where is this again?"

She asked as Shin sweatdropped and sighed,

"This is the park. I remember this place... This was where Kyouya an- Ughhh... I really have to forget about him."

She added as she bowed down,

"I'll be right back."

Shin said as Akiko nodded and sat down on a nearby bench,

_Flashback_

_Akiko sat down on the bench as Kyouya just followed her._

_He sighed as soon as he sat down,_

_"Seriously, where have you been?" He asked Akiko, who was resting,_

_"I was just roaming around the streets. And that was all because of you and your cockiness!!!" Akiko pointed Kyouya, who just narrowed his eyes,_

_"I was just joking." He replied as he pushed his glasses,_

_"Oh so you were just... Oh my gosh... You were just joking?" Akiko asked as Kyouya nodded, "NO WAY! The Shadow King doesn't joke at all!" Akiko added with her shocked expression as Kyouya rolled his eyes,_

_"Just joking!" Akiko said as she raised her thumb,_

_"Maa. Ikka." was what Kyouya replied,_

_End Of Flashback_

"Now that I think about it, this was where we went after he found me when I got lost before."

She murmured as she looked at her side and tried tracing with her hands,

"I was pretty sure this was how Kyouya looked like back then..."

She murmured as she heard footsteps and placed her hands on her lap,

"I'm sorry for taking so long. It seems the ice cream shop was a bit farther then I thought."

Shin said as he offered ice cream to Akiko,

"Arigato,"

"Eh? No problem. It's just ice cream. Geesh. And this time, it's free unlike back then."

Shin replied as he chuckled,

"No. Not for the ice cream. But for this. Thanks for bringing me here. Arigato."

Akiko said before taking a lick on her ice cream,

"Eh? There's no problem. I wanted to comfort you, of course."

He replied as Akiko's face darkened,

"But then, Nakajima-kun, I'm sorry, but then, I really can't go out with you. It's not because of Kyouya, but then, I think I'm not ready yet. I'm just not ready. I'm so sorry."

Akiko said as Shin looked at her and said,

"I knew that already. I just wanted to make you feel good. As long as you're happy, I'm fine with it, even if I don't become your boyfriend."

"Nn."

Akiko murmured as she looked at the sky, which was a bit fair,

"I wonder what would happen in a few days..."

* * *

**Somewhere Else...**

"Akiko, daddy's coming! Don't you cry! I'll just finish these stuff and I'll go back and claim back the Namikawa Group. I'm such a failure as a father. To let my only daughter undergo such a terrible thing."

Namikawa Akira said as he looked at the scenery of buildings from a window in an office,

"I wish you'd hurry up over there..."

A woman with a long ponytail said as she was sitting on a sofa,

"Hai! Hai! I'll do my paperwork! Geesh! Why don't you just help me, Aki-"

"NO. I won't help you. After all, you made me do your previous work. Geesh... I'm leaving. I'm going back to Japan."

The woman said as she stood up,

"Wait a minute, Aki-!"

**BANG!**

The door was shut as the woman went out,

* * *

jychan: And that was it! Sorry for having such a short chaptie... I'm just so not in the mood after I was teased by my upperclassmen that I was a goat.. Geesh.. I'm more of a pig, do they know that!!! Anyways, another appearance made by Akira-san!!! And who's this woman? Ehem! Anyways, thank you for the reviews from: freyasakura, Oblivious-Goddess, lovetoanime, SilentWitch! Then again, reviews are never unwelcomed!

freyasakura: Oh it's OK. As long as the past chapties were a bit OK... Hmmm... Do you have any idea who the woman was??? So, how were the recitals?

Oblivious-Goddess: Oh. Yes. There are definitely much things that are going to happen in the end... Too bad it's going to end so early noh? Blame the author for remaining in the Honors' Section... I'm really sorry since I have tons of things to study... And guess what, Algebra was made to 6 hours a week! Do you know how torturous it is??? They had no mercy!!! Really? Haruhi's good? Thanks!!!

lovetoanime: Yes, apparently, it's so bad... Somehow, I've been thinking that I've been too harsh on Akiko these days... I'm so mean!!! Hehehehe

SilentWitch: Hai. Motoko and Kyouya are going to be married or perhaps not? Who knows... It all depends upon my mood... Wow... you're going to have holidays? We just had summer vacation... Classes started last wednesday... Just gain some self-confidence and I'm sure that you'll be able to do your chapter good! Yes! Yes! I've updated the very soon that I can update! So, stop the gun!!! Or else, I'm going to slay you with Shiko-chan's zanpakutou from my Bleach fanfic, Kurohime!!! Fufufufufufu!!!


	16. The Real Ambition

jychan: Yo! Everyone! It's been a while! By the way, I never had Ouran High School Host Club from the start, but I do own Akiko! The Sixteenth Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_16. The Real Ambition  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"Ja neh, Namikawa-chan. Mata ashita. I hope you're fine already."

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is in front of my house as Nakajima-kun has brought me back to my house after we went to the Park, since I was not feeling well earlier.

"Nn. I'm fine already, Nakajima-kun. Thank you very much. If it weren't for you, who knows what would've happened to me."

I said as he smiled and said,

"No problem. Ja neh."

He said as he left,

"Ja, Nakajima-kun."

I said as I took my keys from my bag and opened the door,

Wait a minute. Where are my stuff? Why did my appliances disappear? Where's the sofa? Where's the small television I have? What's happening?

Mmph! Mmph! Mmmph!!!

What's this? A handkerchief on my mouth? What's happening already? It's so quick that I don't understand what's happening already! Hold on! Hold on! Funny. Why am I feeling kinda dizzy? Is this what they called being kidnapped? Uggh... I don't want to think about it... Damn it... I'm getting kidnapped so easily...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Namikawa Akiko was laid in a king-sized bed as a person with straight hair went inside the room,

"Ugghhh... Where am I? What time is it already? Why does the bed feel so comfy? Where am I?"

Akiko asked as she was opening her eyes to see the person who went inside,

"Aki-san?"

She recognized the person who went in who smiled at her and replied,

"Namikawa Akiko, you have woken up. I'm quite surprised that until now, you don't recognize me."

"Recognize you? Of course, I do recognize you. You're Aki-san. If I'm not wrong, you're the person who was playing Fur Elise that time when I was in the Beach with... Kyouya..."

"Oh? So, Kyouya was your boyfriend then? I'm sorry, but I had to steal him away from you and make him the fiance of my daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yes. My daughter. Yamazaki Motoko."

Aki-san replied as she gave a smile,

"Wait. Atashi? So, you're a female? I thought you're a male. Oh, so you're the mother of Motoko-san, then. I see. Shimatta. Yamazaki Akina."

Akiko realized as Akina gave a spiteful smile,

"So, how's your life, Akiko-chan? After experiencing all those hardships? Was it hard for you? I had fun with it, though."

Akina said as Akiko narrowed her eyes,

"You insolent!"

"Oh! Me? Insolent? I'm not the insolent here! You people are! All of you treated me like a black sheep! Where's justice here!"

Akina shouted as Akiko replied,

"But I didn't know anything about that! I didn't care about you! So, why did you have to take away everything from me? Why did you have to take all my fortune and riches? Why did you have to take the life that I had?"

"Akiko? Is that you?"

It was a familiar voice towards Akiko,

"Kyouya..."

"Akiko, I'm going inside."

"DON'T! Don't! Please. Don't."

Akiko said as she looked at the door,

"It was for your own good."

Akina said as Akiko looked at back her,

"My good? How is it my good?"

"I wanted you to be free of having to own the Namikawa Group! I wanted you to have freedom in choosing the occupation that you want."

Akina said as Akiko replied,

"I've always wanted to have the Namikawa Group and nothing else! Although I might have been pursuing my Violin and Piano lessons, I've always wanted to be the Head of the Namikawa Group! I have wanted to succeed Otou-sama and nothing more!"

"Is that true?"

"Of course, it is! Do you think I'm not serious here?"

Akiko shouted as the door opened,

"Kyouya! I told you not to come in..."

Akiko said as she looked at the door to see someone familiar to her eyes,

"Otou-sama..."

She was in a verge of crying,

"Nice acting, Akina. Now, you could give me back the Namikawa Group. So, how are you, Akiko, my dear daughter?"

Namikawa Akira said as he appeared,

"It's so difficult to have an antagonist role... Geesh. I never knew that it would be so hard and here I was always saying that it would be easy that I could do it, even if I was not an actress."

Akina grumbled onm a side as Akiko was dumbfounded,

"Acting? Don't tell me..."

"Yes. All the antagonistic things that I did towards you were all planned. Did you really think that I could be that mean towards the daughter of Mitsuko-san? Come on, no one could be that mean towards a person. All of those type of people only exist in stories. This, my dear niece, is reality."

Akina said as Akiko looked at her father,

"So, in short, everything was a lie..."

"Technically, yes. But there were some things that I never expected that would've happened along the way! But it made you stronger you know! It made you stronger! And I always wanted you to be free of whatever you wanted to be in the future!"

Akira said as Akiko's background was composed of flames from Hell,

"Arigato Otou-sama..."

Akiko said as Akira smiled,

"...but then, I've wanted to have the life that I once had. I'm very much contented with it. I've learned a lot of things in the way. And I always wanted to succeed you, Otou-sama."

She added as Akira nodded,

"I respect your decision, then."

Akira said as Akiko smiled,

"Arigato, Otou-sama."

"So, how's Motoko and Hitachiin Hikaru?"

Akina asked as Akiko raised an eyebrow,

"What did you just say?"

She asked as Akina sighed and asked,

"Don't tell me you didn't know that something was going on between your best friend slash cousin and your underclassman?"

"I always knew that something was going on, but for you to know that. I'm impressed."

Akiko said as Akina replied,

"My dear, you don't know much about me. And by the way, the engagement with Kyouya and Motoko is off."

"Off?"

"Yes. Off. It was Motoko who decided that. Poor girl doesn't know anything about our plans. She said that after announcing her love towards the oldest of Yuzuha-san's twins. I never knew that girl could do that."

Akina said as she smirked,

"Is that so?"

Akiko asked as Akina nodded,

"Well then, I'm leaving you. Come on, Onii-sama. We have to do some things to make the Namikawa Group go under your hands once again. They're too troublesome. Yamazaki Group is enough trouble for me. Come on. Come on."

Akina said as she dragged Akira,

"Chotto matte! Akina-chan! I wanted to have a father-daughter moment with my daughte-"

He was cut as the door was shut after the siblings went outside the room,

"Thank GOD. I am so relieved."

Akiko said as she dropped on the floor,

"I must say the same, as well."

Akiko turned to see a bespectacled person,

"Kyouya, what are you doing here?"

Akiko asked as Kyouya pushed his glasses,

"I suppose we have some few things to talk with Akiko."

"Is there? There's nothing left with the two of us."

"Well there is."

"Huh?"

Akiko asked as Kyouya just smirked on Akiko's reaction.

* * *

jychan: And that was it! Iced Coffee's coming to an end a couple of chapters from now! She's back to her former status! Fufufufufu!!! Did anyone expect that? Hehehehe... Anyways, thank you for the reviews from: freyasakura, Oblivious-Goddess, lovetoanime, and lovelyanimeangel! Then again, reviews are never unwelcomed!

lovelyanimeangel: Oh! Hang in there! It's almost the end! You can do it! I hope it wasn't that confusing to you guys!!! I updated already!!! Dou itashimashiteeeeee!!!

lovetoanime: Hehehehe... It's Ok! The woman is Yamazaki Akina!!! Fuhahahaha... I wonder...

freyasakura: That must hurt a lot. Aki-chan's Akina-san! I hope this chaptie wasn't confusing to you guys! I do hope!!!

Oblivious-Goddess: I'm getting crazy every minute... Luckily, our Math Teacher is one cool teacher... Although I do wish that our Bio Teacher was that hot teacher... But our Bio Teacher's cool as well... I heard our Teacher was Cum Laude!!! OMG... That woman was Akina-san!!! Thanks for appreciating!!!


	17. The Return As An Heiress

jychan: Yo! Everyone! It's been a while! By the way, I never had Ouran High School Host Club from the start, but I do own Akiko! The Seventeenth Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing!

* * *

**_17. The Return as An Heiress  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_"I suppose we have some few things to talk with Akiko."_

_"Is there? There's nothing left with the two of us."_

_"Well there is."_

_"Huh?"_

_Akiko asked as Kyouya just smirked on Akiko's reaction._

_End Of Recap_

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean?"

I asked the person in front of me,

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is talking with Ootori Kyouya, who I had established a relationship with in the past,

"I'm not sure if you do remember this or not."

He said as he revealed something on his hand: A Rubik's Cube

"A Rubik's Cube? Does a Rubik's Cube have something to do with my past?"

I asked as I sat down on the couch,

How long has it been since I last sat on a couch like this...

"A couple of years ago, there was a brunette girl who had trouble with finding for a playmate, until she found a black-haired boy, who had the same age as her."

"I don't want to listen to your story."

"Will you please just listen, Akiko?"

"Hmph."

I pouted as I turned my head away from him,

"Anyways, from the point that you've interrupted me. Unluckily for the girl, the boy was pretty matured for his age, so, they weren't able to play. Until the girl presented a Rubik's Cube. This Rubik's Cube, actually."

He continued as I looked at him,

"She said that it took her a couple of months already and she wasn't finished with the Rubik's Cube yet."

Is it me or is the story just familiar to me? It feels like nostalgic...

"The boy was able to finish the Rubik's Cube, but unluckily, they had never run with each other again until 1 year ago. The girl seemed to have transferred from St. Lobelia's..."

Shoot. Don't tell me that he was that otokonoko-kun way back?

"Kyouya. Don't tell me..."

"So, I am."

He replied with a smirk,

"And so? So what if you're that kid from a long time ago. I don't get it, Kyouya."

I said as I rolled his eyes,

"That was supposed to be our omiai."

He said as I paused for a moment.

Omiai?

"Wow. How did you manage to easily think about that within just a couple of minutes after I've retain my former status?"

I mocked at him as he raised an eyebrow,

"Akiko, what are you..."

"Damn it. Kyouya. I don't like it anymore. I don't want to be with you anymore. I waited for you for hours under the pouring rain and you weren't there at all. You could have just appeared and then, easily reject me at that moment, but no. You did not. So, tell me Kyouya. Do you think you still deserve me? Because I don't think so."

I said as I exited the room and shut the door, which I leaned on,

"Akiko, I'm really sorry for making you feel that way."

I turned to see Yamazaki Akina-baa-san,

"Obaa-san..."

"It's not that I wanted to, but it was your father's orders to do so. If it was just possible to make everything go back where all of it was before I stepped in..."

"Iaaa. What's done is done already, Obaa-san. You don't need to blame yourself for it. Because of that, I finally knew that Kyouya was never the one for me. He was just someone who just did what was profitable for him."

I said as I frowned,

"No. He's not like that, Akiko. He's a different person from what you think he is right now. You might want to know about that... Go, look and find information from your sources and you'll know what I mean."

She said as I looked at her,

What does she mean that Kyouya's different from what I think he is? It's so clear that he's just a Shadow King. A person who controls things from the background. He's someone who would prefer to do things that would make more profits for him. He's someone who would never think about one's feelings.

And yet, until now, I can't forget about him. Even if I know about he's true colors behind that facade. Why does it have to be like this? First, I fell for a jerk and now it's a Shadow King. Why can't it be someone like Nakajima-kun who was kind and friendly?

"AKIKO-CHAAN!"

I heard my father as I went near him,

"Doushite desu ka, Otou-sama?"

"What happened between you and Ootori-kun?"

He asked as I bit my lower lip while Otou-sama hugged me,

"It's OK, Akiko. You will find someone else. Much better than him. Someone who would not hurt my Akiko-chan... Neh?"

He added as I nodded,

"Of course, Otou-sama. After all, I am Namikawa Akiko. But then, Otou-sama. I have a question."

"Hm?"

"About me, meeting Kyouya years ago. Is it true that that was an omiai meeting between the two of us?"

"Well, you could say that. But don't worry there are no arranged marriages between the two of you. I just thought it would be good if you met the sons or daughters of my acquaintances."

He replied as he looked at me,

"I see..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Namikawa Akiko and her father, Akira, were walking around the hall when Yamazaki Motoko was running towards her,

"Akiko-san... I'm really, really sorry for everything. I hope you do forgive me and my Mother for what happened."

Motoko said as Akiko gave a smile and replied,

"I must say that your Mother made a good job in acting. I was so convinced about it. I heard about you and Hikaru."

Motoko blushed on Akiko's last words as she turned around and said,

"Th-That was nothing. I just had to say the truth or there would be no turning back if I get married to Kyouya. I standing behind him with the rest of my life is not my desire. Akiko-san, you're much more suited for the role. Although I doubt since you'll stay beside him and not behind him. Am I right, Akiko-san?"

Akiko said nothing on Motoko's words,

"So, should I tell everyone else about what happened?"

The two turned to see Hitachiin Hikaru,

"Hikaru, I didn't notice you."

Akiko said as she went near the red-haired kohai,

"I was trailing behind Motoko."

He replied as Akiko gave a knowing look at the two of them,

"You two are absolutely adorable. Just like Haruhi and Tamaki."

Akiko said as the couple blushed,

"Well, you and Kyouya-senpai are a couple, Akiko-senpai. Although that kind of pairing is not cute."

Hikaru said as he gave a grin while Akiko frowned,

"No way. Don't tell me that the two of you didn't reconcile yet."

Motoko said as Akiko sighed and replied,

"There won't be any reconcilations happening. OK? I hope you understand. I'll excuse myself first. Too much has happened today. I'll be in my room, which I expect is still in the same place."

"Akiko-san/Akiko-senpai!"

The two called on the retreating Akiko,

"Hikaru, we have got to do something with the two of them! After all, it was partly my fault."

Motoko said as Hikaru replied,

"Don't blame yourself. It was also for Akiko-senpai's good, right? And after all, we're going to fix these things up."

"But how?"

"We'll do it the Host Club way."

Hikaru said as he opened his phone while grinning.

* * *

jychan: And that was it! Sorry for not updating for a week since I was so busy with school! I had to learn matrices here and there! Exams here! Exams there! There's a long test on Bio this Tuesday... Oh no... Anyways, thank you for the reviews from: freyasakura, Oblivious-Goddess, lovetoanime, bookfreak13 and imnotinsane13! Then again, reviews are **never unwelcomed**!

Oblivious-Goddess: I hope you don't think that it's too fast! Hot teachers, you say... Oh there are lots of hot teachers in school... I remember a hot teacher of mine in Elementary... Too bad he's dead... May he rest in peace... Anyways there's this Bio teacher... LOL...

freyasakura: Hehehe... You'll be able to recover from peeling soon... I hope you were able to wait. This was quite angsty for Akiya. But it's Hikatoko... I hope you won't kill me.....

lovetoanime: I hope it wasn't too soon. I hope that it wasn't too fast... I just thought about it since I wanted to do something that was unexpected... LOL...

bookfreak13: Certainly not. I just said that there would be a bit more chapters before it would end. So not yet... I'm having fun... I don't want to retire... Unless, one would want another sequel... LOL... I hope I did a great job tonight...

imnotinsane13: Oh? You're making a story? What's the pairing??? I'll try to read it once I'm available once again!


	18. The Return To Ouran

jychan: Yo! Everyone! It's been a while! By the way, I never had Ouran High School Host Club from the start, but I do own Akiko! The Eighteenth Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing! By the way, character OOC later on in this chapter... I forgot to place this warning last chaptie....

* * *

**_18. The Return to Ouran  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"Akiko-chan, I'm so glad that the thing between you and Motoko-chan was fixed already! I can't stand seeing my two best friends fighting with one another!"

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, back to being a Heiress, is at school with Mayu-san, talking to me about how glad she was seeing that Motoko-san and I were fine with each other already.

"Is that so, Mayu-san?"

Motoko-san said as she nodded and replied,

"Of course! After all, it pains me to choose between the two of you. Well, since Mayu-chan is with Hitachiin Hikaru-kun, so, Akiko-chan's with Ootori-kun already then?"

I frowned at what she said as her jaw literally dropped,

"Am I wrong? Motoko-chan, what happened? I thought it was OK already! Akiko-chan, haven't you reconciled with Ootori-kun yet?"

She asked as I sighed and replied,

"I have nothing to do with that profit-reaking Shadow King."

"Motoko-chan, what are we going to do? Come on, Akiko-chan! You have to reconcile with Ootori-kun! It was so good with the two of you already!"

"Mayu-san, Motoko-san, you don't have to do anything already. I'm fine already with being single."

I said as I took my seat,

"I wanted to have cute nieces and nephews! Motoko-chan! Tell her that!"

Mayu-san said as I raised an eyebrow at this while Motoko-san sighed and replied,

"I don't want that. It would make me so OOC."

"You're right...."

Mayu-san realized as the three of us sweatdropped,

"Listen. The two of you aren't going to make me reconcile with him. We're OK already. We could be acquaintances. But not more than that. Is that fine, Mayu-san? Motoko-san?"

I clarified as the two sighed but nodded with what I said.

That's good. Nobody should think that Kyouya and I are going back together. No. That's not going to happen. After what he did to me... He just had to do that. I mean, I'm not going to be like other heroines who would want to go back with the guy who dumped them. Well, probably I would want to go back with Kyouya if only he didn't dump me so harshly.

Ughh... Scratch that. I don't want to think about it anymore. It's making me go crazy already. Just thinking of him makes me go sick. Ugh... I'm so tired that I would like to go home. But no. I have my classes. I have to think about my future already. I have to.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_

And there goes the bell which signifies the start of class. OK. I have to prepare myself for the first subject: English. So, erase all thoughts concerning Kyouya and his 'Shadow Kingness'. Hopefully, the sensei won't be late this time unlike before.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Afternoon came and classes for Akiko, Mayu and Motoko ended for the day as Motoko's cellphone rang with a familiar tone,

**Kimi no miteru me no ma-**

"Hikaru?"

Motoko answered her phone as she ran from Akiko and Mayu for the call,

"How are things going there? Is everything fine already? Good. That's fine, I guess. Well, according to the plan, we're supposed to go to Ouran right now. Nn! Nn. Got it. Be on our way. Ja!"

She said as she turned off the call and went back to where Mayu and Akiko were,

"Who was that, Motoko-chan? Was that Hitachiin-kun?"

Mayu asked while there was a hint of tease at the end,

"Ah yes. He told me that I have to see him. So, where were we?"

Motoko asked the two as Akiko replied,

"We were supposed to go to the cake shop. But it seems you have to see Hikaru. So, maybe we should go to the Cake Shop next time since you're busy."

"No! Wait. I mean, we should go to the Cake Shop. There's a limited edition cake there and it's only up to... um... today! Yes. Today. So, we should really go to the Cake Shop. But then, would it be OK if we have to pass by Ouran first? I mean, Hikaru called me up and after which, we could go to the Cake Shop!"

Motoko said as Akiko raised an eyebrow but nonetheless, nodded,

"So, whose chauffeur should we take now?"

Mayu asked as Motoko replied,

"Mine should do. After all, it's my fault why we have to take a detour to Ouran. Is it fine, Akiko-san?"

"Ah yes. I guess, that's fine."

Akiko replied as they went inside Motoko's chauffeur,

"Oh! I'm so excited to go to Ouran!"

Mayu giggled as Akiko looked at their clothes,

"Is it fine if we go to Ouran even if our clothes are like this?"

'Shoot. I forgot about that.'

Motoko thought as she took her phone and dialed up someone.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

_**RIIIIIIING!**_

"Moshi-moshi?"

Hitachiin Hikaru answered his phone after he excuse himself from his customers and his twin brother, who gave a knowing look on who his own brother was talking to.

"Ara, I'll pick you up later then. Eh? Not me? Why not me? I see. I'll try to make Kaoru or someone else do pick you up. Yes. Don't worry. He doesn't know anything about it. Yup. Of course. Well then, bye."

He put off his phone after which and saw his _tono_, making comments on girls that the blonde was hosting to, while Haruhi was on the other side with her usual customers,

"Haruhi!"

Hikaru called on the natural host as the said girl turned and went near him,

"Doushite Hikaru?"

Fujioka Haruhi asked as she tilted her head due to Hikaru whispering some things,

"Akiko-senpai's going to come here in Ouran. Would you pick her up downstairs later? But please don't mention anything to the others."

"Ah hai. I guess that would be OK."

Haruhi said as Hikaru replied,

"Arigato Haruhi."

"Nn. So, what's the plan between Kyouya-senpai and Akiko-senpai?"

Haruhi asked as Hikaru's eyes widened,

'H-How did she know?'

"It's obvious that you're going to plan this with some of her friends. Akiko-senpai could have just called us up and said so. But judging by the situation, I'm sure that Akiko-senpai would not want to meet up with Kyouya-senpai yet. Well then, I'll go outside now. Ja."

Haruhi commented as she went outside the Third Music Room,

"Eh?"

Hikaru said as he was confused on what Haruhi had just said a while ago.

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi was waiting by the gate as a chauffeur stopped by infront of the gates of Ouran Koukou,

"Ara, Fujioka-san? Where's Hikaru?"

Motoko asked as she, Akiko and Mayu went down the chauffeur,

"Hikaru told me to pick the three of you up. So, shall we go up now?"

Haruhi asked as the three nodded while they went in the Ouran Koukou gates,

"It's been months since I've last went inside this school..."

Akiko murmured as she looked at every building,

"Oooh... It's so clean here. Unlike our school... So dirty..."

Mayu muttered on the side as Motoko just chuckled on Mayu's remark,

"Ara? There's a maze here? Wow! Ouran's so cool... It's so big that there's a maze inside!"

Mayu cried as she looked at the maze while Akiko bit her lower lip,

"It was in the Maze when I got lost for a while, but I found my way out. But I had to go in once again because I thought Kyouya would get lost then..."

"Akiko-chan?"

"Ah. Nothing. Just murmuring some things here..."

Akiko said as she shook her head at Mayu and Motoko,

"Anou, minna-san, we go up here."

Haruhi said as Akiko and the others followed Haruhi's directions until they arrived to the Third Music Room,

"Is everyone there in this Third Music Room, Fujioka-chan?"

Mayu asked as Haruhi nodded and replied,

"Yes. I suppose no one is absent today."

"This brings back the memories..."

Akiko murmured as she was about to go inside the Room, where indeed, she will meet the rest of the Host Club once again.

* * *

jychan: And that was it! So sorry for not updating! Too busy with school... Ugh... They say 2nd year is the easiest year in High School, but they're wrong! They're really wrong! um, for those who don't get it, there's no middle school (Gr7-9) in the Philippines. We go straight to High School, wherein we spend 4 years in which... Anyways, thank you for the reviews from: freyasakura, Anony, lovetoanime, xbubblesx3o18x and imnotinsane13!

lovetoanime: I must agree... Why did she have to leave him...

Anony: I'm really, really sorry! I'll try to improve my writing skills.... I'm still a learner, I tell you! So, please don't get angry! I'll be improving on the OOC's as well! I hope there weren't any OOC's in this chaptie, though!

xbubblesx3o18x: Thank you! I guess Akiko's too sensitive nowadays... Hmm.. I'm making her a bit OOC than ever.... I'll try to improve some more...

freyasakura: Kidnapped? Yep. Much angst brought to you by jychan! Hahaha.. Hikatoko... I'm glad that you recieved the pairing quite well... I hope that you were able to wait.. Fufufu!!!

imnotinsane13: Even if it's MoriXoc or KyoXOC I'll be expecting for your story.. Ok? ^_^


	19. The Final Decision

jychan: Yo! Everyone! It's been a while! By the way, I never had Ouran High School Host Club from the start, but I do own Akiko! The Nineteenth Chapter to the Sequel of Cappuccino, Iced Coffee, here goes nothing! By the way, character OOC later on in this chapter...

* * *

**_19. The Final Decision  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"Akiko-chan, I have to go to the comfort room first! I'll be right back. Anou, Fujioka-chan, please go with me!!!"

Mayu-san said as I was about to turn the door knob,

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, back to being an heiress, is about to go in the 3rd Music Room, here in Ouran High School, with my friend, kohai and cousin, Ikeda Mayu, Fujioka Haruhi and Yamazaki Motoko, respectively.

"Ah. I'll be going with you, Mayu-san. I'll have to change my... you know. I have a period today."

Motoko-san said as I nodded and took off my hand from the door knob,

"I'll be waiting here."

I said as Mayu-san turned to me and said,

"Iaa. Don't worry. We'll follow you. Just go inside!"

I nodded and sighed at her suggestion.

Why did I have to agree on going here to Ouran? It feels so... so nostalgic that it makes me want to cry... It feels like it's been years since I've been here that it seems a lot of things here have changed. I mean, the 3rd Music Room and its location is still the same, but I get a vibe that it's been changed. The Host Club has changed.

Again, I placed my hand on the door knob and followed Mayu-san's suggestion to go inside the said room,

"Irashaimaese."

I looked up to see the hosts on their usual poses,

"MY DAUGHTER! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE HERE!!!"

Tamaki screeched as he ran to wrap his arms to me, well, after I moved to a side,

"My daughter, why do you keep on avoiding me!!! It seems nothing has changed at all!!!"

He grumbled as I chuckled,

"Tamaki, it might seem that things have not changed, but they have indeed, changed."

I said as the twins went near me and said,

"Tono, we agree with Akiko-senpai."

"Eh? But then, Hikaru! Kaoru!!!"

They turned around from their tono and looked at me, while Hikaru asked,

"Neh, Akiko-senpai, where's Motoko-san?"

"Ah, she's in the comfort room with Mayu-san and Haruhi. Wait a minute. Why are you calling Motoko with a -san?"

I asked as he tilted his head and said,

"She's older than me."

Oh no.

"Tell me when is her birthday, Hikaru."

"July 3?"

"Yup. But, you're older than her. She started school earlier than an average student."

"What?"

He raised an eyebrow as I nodded,

"You heard me, Hikaru. Oh well, I'll be going on first."

I said as I left him with Kaoru and went on near to Hunny-senpai,

"Aki-chan!"

He called as I nodded,

"Hunny-senpai. It's been a long time. It will be soon when you'll be graduating, neh."

"Nnn!!! Of course! Takashi will be going to a Law School, while I'll be choosing Science and Technology."

He said as I widened my eyes,

What? Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai will be separating ways? I've never seen this one coming! Why? What? I don't understand at all. Oh well, there would be a time when some peopl;e would have to leave. First, it started with me, and the next one would be Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"ki-chan? Aki-chan?"

I was back to reality as I turned to Hunny-senpai,

"Hunny-senpai?"

"Mou! Aki-chan is not listening to me at all!"

He grumbled as I said,

"Iaa. Iaa! I was just thinking of some things. So, you were saying?"

"Mou!!! Aki-chan, I'll be leaving you already."

"Eh? Chotto matte! Hunny-senpai! Don't feel bad with what I said!"

Don't tell me that Hunny-senpai's throwing tantrums?

"Iaa. There's still someone that Aki-chan forgot to talk to. One more."

Is there still someone left out?

"Mori-senpai?"

"Akiko, aside from me."

Mori-senpai said as I scanned through the room, which was nearly empty. Wait. Isn't it funny? Where are the other customers? There should be more customers here since it's a weekday and it's still early.

"There aren't customers here, because Tamaki had them sent some off early, after hearing that his daughter would be going here."

"Huh?"

I turned around to see Kyouya,

"Kyouya..."

"It's been a long time, Akiko."

"Ah hai. I must agree."

I swallowed as a disturbing silence was in-between us,

"I see that everyone's doing well. It seems nothing changed when I left the Club."

"Try visiting without telling anyone. You'll see that you're wrong."

"Huh?"

I turned to him as he walked away,

"Kyouya! Wait! I don't get it what you're saying!"

"What Kyouya-senpai was saying was about the constant cries of tono. And it seems, for the past few days, Kyouya-senpai has been much irritable."

Kaoru said as he went near me,

"Kaoru, what do you mean?"

"I don't know, Akiko-senpai. I don't know. Maa, maa, I'll be off looking for Hikaru."

"Huh? Wait! Kaoru! Wait a minute!"

I called as he left me,

About his last words... What does he mean by it? What about Kyouya? What's making him irritable? Is there something bothering him? Would it be about his chance of succession to the Ootori Zaibatsu? Or, is it about the club funds? Would it be about something important? It has to be important. After all, it's Kyouya, we're talking about.

Shoot. Wait a minute. Why am I even caring about him? It's not like I'm back with my feelings for him. I don't need some feelings that will resurface. It's just a waste of time. Especially knowing it would be Kyouya who would be the recipient of these supposed feelings, there won't be any outcomes at all.

I bit my lower lip as I looked at the said person, who was busy typing at his laptop. With what he is currently doing, I don't think something's wrong with him at all. Probably, everything's fine and well. Probably his problem from earlier was solved already. Thank goodness...

Wait. Wait. Wait. What's with the 'Thank Goodness' thing? Are you kidding me? I don't have any feelings for him anymore... There's nothing that I should feel for him anymore! After all, he made me wait under the pouring rain. After all, he did have to dump me so harshly. After all, he never did any effort to call me or text me that he was dumping me or was not coming after me already.

I feel so frustrated that I really, really want to cry. Just thinking of what he did towards me, makes me so... angry. I know it should be finished already. But it was too harsh. I didn't do anything to him before that, so why did he have to do it towards me?

"Akiko-senpai?"

I turned up to see Haruhi, raising an eyebrow,

"Haruhi. Wh-What is it?"

"Is there something wrong?"

She asked as I shook my head,

"Iaa. Nothing's wrong at all. I was just thinking of a few things..."

"Reminiscing, perhaps?"

"Um, something like that, I guess."

I replied as I chuckled it off,

"Earlier, it seems you had a heavy atmosphere with Kyouya-senpai, Akiko-senpai. With the way that you're doing it, Kyouya-senpai's will becoming more and more of a Shadow King."

When was he never a Shadow King?

"Akiko-senpai, why don't you have a talk with Kyouya-senpai?"

Haruhi asked as I bit my lip,

"But I had a talk with him earlier."

"Those were just greetings, senpai. It's different from the talk that I am talking about."

I sighed at what she said as I leaned on the couch,

"Haruhi, there are things that are better not mentioned, at all. I'm good with Kyouya already. So, why need more of deeper talks?"

I said as I took a cup and poured whatever it was, in the cup, and drank it. Oooooh. Cappuccino.

"Akiko-senpai, by the way, Mayu-san and Motoko-san said that they will be going to the Gardens. It seems Mayu-san wanted to take a look on the Gardens, while Motoko-san was talking with Hikaru."

She said as I consumed the Cappuccino and stood up,

"Is that so? Then, I guess. I should be going already. I'll be having a GHQ. I don't want Tamaki's drama anymore. So, tell everyone, Arigato."

I said as I went out of the room quietly, making sure that nobody noticed my exit from the 3rd Music Room. I made my way going through the Gardens, which was unexpectedly, empty. Oh no. Where could the two of them be? I thought they were in the Gardens. Don't tell me... that the two went around the Maze? Oh no. They're going to be lost.

Should I go in and find them? Or wait for someone to pass by to help me? But then, it's getting late already. And I'm sure it'll be dark there. So, should I really go in? I mean, I might get lost in the process. But, I've made my way before. So, I'm not going to get lost, for sure!

* * *

**Normal POV**

**At the 3rd Music Room...**

"Um, eto, I'm sorry that we just arrived. Is Akiko-san still here?"

Yamazaki Motoko asked as she went inside the 3rd Music Room, making Haruhi turn to her,

"Ara? Isn't Akiko-senpai supposed to be with you in the Gardens? I told her that the four of you should be there, just like you said."

Haruhi asked as Motoko shook her head and asked,

"But I thought that she's stay longer. Well perhaps, we've crossed ways?"

"She might be looking for you already."

"Let's go there. But then, she might have gone home already."

Motoko said at what Haruhi replied to her,

"Probably, Akiko-senpai might've gone home already. If I were her, I'd not wait longer anymore and go straight home."

The twins chorused as Mayu said,

"Hitachiin-kun-tachi might be right! Probably, Akiko-chan might've gone home. She might've been impatient that she went home already. Especially, at this time. It's already near dark."

"So, we'll be going home already, Hikaru, Kaoru-san, Fujioka-san, Kyouya-san."

Motoko said as the three nodded,

"Of course. Well then, until this weekend, Motoko?"

"Of course, Hikaru."

The couple smiled at each other, that is until Mayu dragged Motoko, while Kaoru dragged Hikaru,

"Come on, Motoko-chan, we have to go now! My house is way, way far!"

"Hikaru, come on! We also have to go home now! Eto, Haruhi, Kyouya-senpai, we'll be going now. Ja!"

Haruhi nodded as she took her bag and left,

"I'll be going now, Kyouya-senpai."

Leaving Ootori Kyouya in the 3rd Music Room while he took off his glasses and closed his eyes.

"Matakun..."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Maze...**

"Why can't I find my way back? It seems Mayu-san and Motoko-san aren't here. I'm lost already. Oh no. I'm going to have to stay here until the morning. Oh no. What am I going to do? I can't use my phone since it's lowbat. What luck.."

Akiko grumbled as she dropped on the ground,

"Tell me what I should do? I was always the type to wait. Probably they went back to the 3rd Music Room, thinking that I was still there or worse, they might've left me already. Argh. It's dark already. I'm getting scared already."

"Anyone. Even if it's just somebody else! Please! Find me! I'm scared already. It's dark already. I don't want to be alone here! It's too dark. Please! Anyone! Somebody! Please!"

She shouted in frustration as tears were falling out from her eyes,

"Even if it's Kyouya, I don't care. Please. Just anyone would do."

She murmured as she continued on crying,

"Akiko?"

She stood up and wiped her tears,

"Who's there?"

She asked as she turned right and left,

"Matakun..."

Ootori Kyouya appeared as Akiko widened her eyes on her 'supposed' savior,

"Kyouya? Why are you here? Are you lost as well?"

Akiko asked as she continuously wiped on her tears,

"Were you crying?"

He asked as Akiko shook her head and lied,

"I did not."

"Akiko, seeing you cry once was enough for me to know if you just cried or not."

"..."

"Earlier, I had a feeling that you looked for them on the maze. They thought that you had went home already."

Kyouya said as Akiko looked at him and perked up,

"Eh?"

"I guess they forgot that you were the type to wait."

He said as Akiko nodded and replied,

"I must agree."

"Well then, seeing you're still the same, it seems you've never changed."

"But there were changes, Kyouya. There were."

"Externally, yes, but internally, no. I know that you're still angry at me, but I know that you still love me."

"How would you know if I ever did?"

"Because if you did not, you wouldn't respond to this..."

"Huh?"

Kyouya kissed Akiko, who was shocked on the fast happening of the events, until he released her a little later,

"Seeing as you did not make any retorts or push me away, it seems you do still love me, then."

He said as he turned around, while Akiko was still flustered,

"Kyouya, you idiot! You, Shadow King!"

"Hearing you say those words won't change my conclusion easily. Since it's like this, I'm rest assured."

"What cannot change your conclusion easily? And wait? What do you mean by you being rest assured?"

"Who knows."

"Kyouya! Wait a minute! Kyouya! Don't walk out on me after you just stole another kiss from me!"

Akiko shouted as Kyouya turned to her and asked,

"You don't want to get out of the Maze, then?"

"Of course, I do want to get out of the Ma-"

"So, silence down."

He said as Akiko frowned and muttered,

"Shadow King..."

The two of them walked and walked until they reached the end of the maze,

"Finally. It's the end of the maze. I felt that I was doomed to be there forever."

Akiko said as she sat on her knees,

"Hmm... You'll be doomed if I weren't there to find you."

"Well, you did find me during the first time and as well, as the 2nd time."

Akiko said as they walked together until they spotted the others,

"Akiko,"

"Hm?"

"Will you with me when I succeed my father?"

Akiko looked at Kyouya,

"Kyouya..."

"Go on. I'll be waiting for your answer soon. But then, again, I hate waiting."

"You don't have to wait because I'm sure that I'll stay beside you."

Kyouya smirked at her answer as she ran away flustered with what she just said.

* * *

jychan: And that was it! So sorry for not updating for almost a month! I know! I was such a slacker and such, but I just had thousands and loads of projects, exams, tests and more! They say you're least busy when you're in 2nd Year, THEY'RE WRONG! OH no. I wonder what will happen when I reach 3rd and 4th year... Thanks for the reviews by the way from: lovetoanime, freyasakura, and Eyes of Sapphire!!! Epilogue will be the next one!

lovetoanime: Yup. The plan is going smooth... (evil laugh)

freyasakura: Kidnapped? By your own mother? Wow... LOL.. Yup It was a filler chapter... But that chapter was necessary for this chapter!!! Neh? You see!!! Mayu-chan? I'm not sure... With Kao-chan? I guess... I don't know... But it's kinda hinted at one of my Future one-shots who Mayu ended up with. But Mayu's name was not really revealed... Just her descriptions and such. Thanks for the good luck!!!

Eyes of Sapphire: I've updated already!!!


	20. The Epilogue

jychan: Yo! Everyone! It's been a while! By the way, I never had Ouran High School Host Club from the start, but I do own Akiko! The EPILOGUE...

* * *

**_20. The Epilogue...  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

"Akiko-chan! Don't move! You have got to stay steady! Otherwise, I'll ruin your make-up!"

Mayu-san, now a famous make-up artist and hairdresser, as well, scolded me as I rolled my eyes,

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, Head of the Namikawa Zaibatsu, is sitting down on a chair, due to the fact, Ikeda Mayu, the famous make-up artist, is applying make-up on me because a little later, my wedding, with Ootori Kyouya, is going to start.

Ugh... Damn it. Just thinking of having that Shadow King as my husband, is giving me chills. But no. I am not having doubts on having Kyouya as my husband. Kami knows how many times I've been grieving because of him. Kami knows how many harsh experiences I've been through just because of our relationship.

"Akiko-chan! Stay still! Ughh!!! If I weren't your bestfriend, I would have given up on you!"

"Mayu-san, as if you're going to give up on Akiko-san."

I turned around to see that it was Motoko-san, now the Head of the Yamazaki Group,

"Motoko-san/Motoko-chan!"

Mayu-san and I chorused as she nodded and went near us,

"So, what's the feeling of being a bride?"

She asked as I thought about it.

Being a bride? What do I feel about it?

"Scared? Confused? Some doubts? Excited?"

They asked as I shook my head,

"Chigau yo! The two of you are definitely wrong. It's nothing like that. I have no doubts, of course. I've done through lots of hardships just to keep up my relationship with Kyouya."

I replied as Mayu-san applied blush to my cheeks,

"Of course. We remember that. We had to do lots of things to get you two back together, but in the end, we were not much of help."

Mayu-san said as Motoko-san nodded at what Mayu-san said,

"But wait. You were of help there. After all, the two of you brought me to Ouran that day."

I said as I looked at my reflection on the mirror. Ooh. I look good.

"Even Kyouya had some hardships, you know."

"Huh?"

I looked at Motoko-san, who spoke the earlier sentence,

"Don't tell me Kyouya-san never told you?"

"Told me what?"

I asked as she sighed and said,

"During the day when you were waiting for him under the rain, he was also waiting for you."

"Huh? Waiting for me? I don't get it."

"Actually, he was hoping that you'd go already. But it took you much time that he also waited for you to go, even if it was raining."

She said as I narrowed my eyes in surprise. Kyouya? Waiting for me under the rain, as well?

"So meaning, we were both fair and square?"

I asked as Motoko-san nodded,

"Hai. Apparently."

Shoot. So, when I kept on avoiding him and such, don't tell me I owe him something? Ugh... Damn it. I hate giving favors to him. Who knows what he might do? The first time that I gave him a favor ended me giving him my first kiss.

"-iko-chan! Akiko-chan?"

Mayu-san called as I was brought back to reality,

"Huh? You were saying?"

I asked as Mayu pouted and said,

"Hmph! You're not listening at all! Here I was, rambling on things and you were not paying any attention to what I said? How harsh!!!"

"Eto, I'm sorry, Mayu-san! I was just thinking of some things. But go on."

I said as the door opened which revealed my Otou-sama,

"Otou-sama."

"AKIKO-CHAAAAAAAAAN! MY ONLY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO GET MARRIED ALREADY!!!"

He whined as I sweatdropped on a side,

"Don't worry, Otou-sama. I'll continue on seeing you because I'll continue on working, even if I get pregnant or whatsoever."

I replied as Mayu-san took off the curlers on my hair,

"Waaa! Akiko-chan! You're so kawaii!"

I looked at my reflection on the mirror to confirm what she said. And yes. She was right. I definitely look cute with my hair. Rather, it seems I was Akiko 10 years ago. The Akiko who met Kyouya for the first time. Scratch that. I'm going to get married to him already so, I guess I could have myself go back to the time when I first met him.

_Flashback_

_A man in his forties' was sitting in front of me, or rather, Suoh-san, the school's chairman. He seemed to be the type who was refined and gentle. Such a person expected from a Suoh, whose family line was rather composed of royalty._

_"Namikawa Akiko, you shall be in 2-A, right?"_

_He asked as I nodded while he smiled,_

_"Great. I have my son on the same class, as well. I wish that you would get along as well."_

_He said as I faked a smile,_

_"Sou desu ka."_

_I replied as I faked a smile when there was a knock on the door and a bespectacled boy went in,_

_"Chairman."_

_"Ara, Ootori-kun. This is Namikawa-kun. Please guide her throughout the day. Although she would be reporting in tomorrow, but I want her to be familliar with the surroundings here in Ouran. Is that OK, Ootori-kun?"_

_"Of course, Suoh-san."_

_Just now, he faked a smile. No way._

_"Shall we, Namikawa-san?"_

_Now that fake smile is definitely unappealing._

_"Of course, Ootori-san."_

_I replied, countering the fake smile that he just gave a while ago._

_End Of Flashback_

I chuckled on the memory of our first encounter with each other. It was surely composed of small talks and fake smiles, although right now, I'm assured that those talks aren't just small, and there are no fake smiles with each other. Well, except for some times that I get really annoyed with him or something ironic comes up.

"Akiko-chan! We're finished! Let's get you on your cute wedding dress now!"

Mayu-san said as I nodded while standing up. So, what's the next memory should I go back to... Probably the time when he smacked me on my lips just because I had to wake him up just because Tamaki told me to do it...

_Flashback_

_I knocked on the door while I called,_

_"Kyouya?" ._

_There was no reply at all. Where could that Shadow King be? Oh, where or where could he be? What the heck. It's Little Boo Peep. Oh well. I went inside his room to find out that there were two floors. Hmmm... There's a possibility that he would be sleeping on the Second Floor._

_"Kyouya," _

_I called while going up. This room is definitely neat, organized, clean, dirt-free, sleek-style... Scratch it. It's Kyouya-like. Enough said.  
_

_"Go away," _

_A scary and husky voice interrupted my thought while it sent chills to anyone who would hear it, which would be me.  
_

_"Kyouya."_

_"Go away," _

_He said once again my face ashened,_

_"Come on, Kyouya, if I can't wake you up, Tamaki would be bugging me so and so and that would extremely annoying,"_

_I replied as I looked at him,  
_

_"Kyou-"_

_I continued on calling him when I was cut off because suddenly I was lying down beside him,  
_

_"Kyouya, please. Cut it out. Release me now." _

_I said as I tried to gain composure, but I felt my cheeks go hot,  
_

_"Heck, Tamaki won't bother you since you can't go now," _

_He said drowsily as I noticed that he opened his eyes already. Damn it. What the heck is it really? Am I blushing because he's close or because I felt flustered with the chill he's giving me?  
_

_"Kyouya! I suppose I can manage Tamaki's annoyingness! And I don't like how you surround on my abdomen now, it's too tight. And it's too bothersome,"  
_

_"Don't deny, you like it, which is why you are currently blushing,"_

_He added as I felt my cheeks go hotter,  
_

_"I don't! This is why I complain," _

_I insisted while tried to be released from his grip,_

_"Shut up. I want absolute silence,"_

_"No way! As long as your arm is surrounding my abdomen and you won't release me, heck, would I go silent!" she argued,_

_"Really?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Urusai."_

_"NO WAY! OOTORI KYOUYA you better re-" _

_I was cut off when I realized Kyouya's lips were on mine, and moments later, he parted away,  
_

_"That did it." he replied, as he slept once again while I was beet red._

_End Of Flashback_

Well, yah. That memory. I remember. I totally remember how he managed to get away when he said that he thought of it as a favor, which I owed him around twice before that. It was because he stood up against those gangsters,which reminds me. What did he do those gangsters? Those were some of the few questions I'm going to ask him later.

And again, there was a knock on the door,

"Nerd!"

I turned to see Akane,

"Ah. It's you. Akane. So, how is it going?"

I asked as she giggled. Nimoya Akane. The girl who once betrayed me but after a few moments and some time, we became friends again, which I was glad for because that would mean I have lesser enemies now. The lesser the enemies, the better.

"Nnn... Listen, the guy you tried to hook me up with 2 years ago?"

"Yah. That reminds me... Where is Nakajima-san?"

"Shin's the one for me. I just realized that. I'd really like to thank you for hooking him up with me. He's the ideal guy. Well, if he wasn't a commoner. But my parents accepted that. And guess what? We're going to have our engagement next month."

She said as I smiled,

"That's great then. At least, you won't get hurt anymore. I assure you, Nakajima-san's a good guy."

I said as she replied,

"I know!"

"AKIIIIKO! MY DAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHTER!"

I turned to see Tamaki who banged open the door and hugged me. And this time, I didn't bother to budge. After all, this would be the last time that he'll be hugging Namikawa Akiko.

"Aki-chan! Akiko-senpai!"

The other Host Club members except for Kyouya went in as I smiled,

"Minna-san. You're here."

"Of course Aki-chan! Rei-chan, Takashi and I went straight here."

Hunny-senpai said as I smiled at his wife, Reiko-san,

"I'm thankful that all of you went here."

I said as Haruhi replied,

"There's no problem to it, senpai. Although we made some detours since Tamaki had to greet the groom."

"Eh? Kyouya... How is he doing?"

I asked as they replied with sweatdrops and vertical lines appeared on their faces. You see, I still can't see Kyouya 24 hours before the wedding, because of some superstition, which was heard by Mayu-san, Fuyumi-nee-san, Tamaki, and Otou-sama. I tell you, when those four go with each other, no one can definitely defy them.

"Ara. Where is Hikaru?"

I asked as they pointed at Hikaru who was talking to his fiance, Motoko. These two are definitely sweet. I do wonder when they were going to get married, especially because they got engaged with each other first. Before Kyouya and I. Before Tamaki and Haruhi as well as Hunny-senpai and Reiko-san.

"Akiko."

I turned to see Otou-sama,

"Otou-sama?"

"Drink this."

"Huh?'

I looked at his hand, wherein there was a mug,

"Ah. Cappuccino? Arigato!"

I said as I took a drink on it to realize that it was not Cappuccino. But wait. This flavor. I recognize this. I really recognize this!

"Iced Coffee?"

I asked as he nodded while I giggled,

Of course! How could I forget that I made this an alternative to my Cappuccino. Now that I think about it, the Cappuccino drink makes me remember of my life 10 years ago. The Akiko who was a coward. The Akiko who kept on living at a very prestigious kind of life.

Meanwhile, Iced Coffee reminds me of the things that I had to go through. The hardships that I've underwent to be the person that I am today. The current me who is the Head of the Namikawa Group after surpassing the challenge that Otou-sama and Obaa-san gave me.

"Akiko-sama..."

I turned to see a very familliar person,

"Kyouko-san!"

I called as I went near her. Kyouko-san, the very person who stood beside me when I was still having my 'Cappuccino' and somehow on my 'Iced Coffee' life. She went back after a month of my return being an Heiress. It seems Kyouko-san leaving me behind was not part of the challenges. It seems it just came up unexpectedly.

But then, according to Otou-sama, it helped me to become stronger on the way as I was alone. As I was by myself. Without no one to depend to. Without no one to stand beside me and support me, which I definitely agreed on.

"Akiko-sama. Please be careful. The gown that you're wearing today is definitely long."

She said as I nodded,

"Of course. May I ask where Jiyo-san is?"

I asked as she pointed someone who was standing nearby the door, who nodded at me,

"Akiko-chan! It's time already! Shall we go on?"

Mayu-san asked as I looked at the watch. And indeed, it was time for my wedding.

"Of course."

I said as I nodded and smiled.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The wedding went through and it was indeed one of the most explicit and expected weddings of the year. The kind of wedding that every woman would want for her own. But for Akiko, it was more than enough for her to be able to marry the guy the she had been with for 10 years.

"Kyouya."

She called as they were riding in a car towards where the reception was located,

"Hmm?"

The Head of the Ootori Group asked as Akiko went near him and kissed him,

"Arigato."

"For what?"

Akiko stopped and laughed,

"That's weird. You should know why I said Thank You to you."

"Did Motoko-san tell you? Matakun."

He asked as Akiko stopped laughing, while she stared at him,

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways."

"Shadow King..."

"I've always been a Shadow King."

"Hmmmmm... Otokonoko-kun?"

"That's new."

"I didn't know that you were the boy who fixed my Rubik's Cube back then, right?"

"Ah hai. But how did you know?"

Akiko looked at him and giggled,

"You were so cute when you were young. Very cute, but already a Shadow King."

She said as Kyouya rolled his eyes,

"Hmm... I wish that in the future, I'll have a kid who's as cute as you were but he/she won't have the same character like you."

Akiko mused as she stared at the outside through the windows,

"Am I not enough?"

Kyouya asked as he hugged Akiko from behind,

"Of course, you're not enough. I want a kid whom I can cuddle on to."

Akiko said as she took off his arms from her abdomen,

"Hmmm... You want a kid?"

Kyouya asked as Akiko turned to him and said,

"Of course, I do."

Kyouya kissed her and whispered on her ears,

"Then, let's make one later."

Akiko was once again beet red with what he said as she turned away from him and drank on her Iced Coffee as the trip was going on.

* * *

jychan: Finally finished. Yah. It's really finished. Iced Coffee's finished... I won't have to worry about updates anymore... Our exams finished yesterday. And yes, we had exams on a Saturday. So harsh noh? Thanks to everyone who made reviews! Thank you to those who kept up with me! Thanks for the people had patience with my grammar, spelling, OOC-ness, and lots! Thank you very much! Hmmm... I hope no one would try to ask about what happened for the past 10 years!!! Because if ever, I'll just make one-shots.. Is that fine?

freyasakura: Oh! You've read them already? that's great. How were they? Yah. Akiko almost fainted from too much blood rush!!

Oblivious-Goddess: This is the last thing that I can do before I say good-bye... and I'm glad you liked it!

lovetoanime: Of course! I must agree! He is THE Ootori Kyouya!!!

imnotinsane13: Yah. This is the next one, but the last one! Fufufufu!!! Cool! I'll try to read that next time!

crystalstar83: Oh! Thank you! I hope you were able to wait! Yah! Kyouya is Love! LOL


	21. AN

**A/N: **Hello~ It's just me and my shameless plugging. .||| Anyways, there's this somewhat-kind-of-like-sequel to **Cappuccino** and **Iced Coffee** - **_Espresso_**~ :)))) As per usual, the title of the sequel is a type of coffee drink. :) So, if you have some time, please do drop by and read it. :D THANK YOU~


End file.
